


Promiseland

by dumpster_macaroni



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Im stealing all these songs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Minor Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Ramsay is his own warning, Robb Stark is a Gift, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpster_macaroni/pseuds/dumpster_macaroni
Summary: Theon Greyjoy is a struggling musician from a small county in New York, with big dreams to become famous in LA.Robb Stark is a singer in one of the worlds hottest bands, Kings in the North. He just happens to also be Theon's idol.When Theon finally starts making it in LA and meets his idol, they realize they have more in common than Theon could've ever hoped.Theon's only problem is that he's falling in love, hard.





	1. Chapter 1

Theon gripped the gig bag on his shoulder tighter, "I'm not joking."

His father only looked at him from his seat on the couch, "So you're just up and leaving, following dreams that will never come true."

He frowned, "I don't know where I'll end up but, it sure isn't fucking here." He walked towards the door.

As he went to open it Balon got up from his seat, "Once you fail, don't think even think about running back here."

Theon opened the door and gave a menacing smile to his deadbeat father, "Don't worry, I won't." And then, he left the only home he knew all of his life, and he wasn't even sure what he meant by 

'Don't worry, I won't.'

He only ignored his persistent thoughts by plugging in his headphones and getting into the cab that was taking him to the airport.

Away from Ashland County, New York.

After going through the tedious security process, he was finally comfortable on the plane. He prayed to whatever gods there were to get him to LA and make his dream come true. Closing his eyes he smiled when his musical inspiration came on,

Kings in the North.

Alright, alright  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though

\-----------

This night is heating up  
Raise hell and turn it up  
Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"  
Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time

The Kings in the North (KitN know by many of their fans), just finished up their last song of their last performance in their world tour of 'Beyond the Wall', in L.A. Robb had always loved the rush of the finale, hearing thousands of people cheer.

It wasn't the thought of the fame and fortune that came with the cheers, it was that he was making people genuinely happy, knowing that he created memories that would last a lifetime, that is what brought the beaming smile to his face as he took his bow. He ran off the stage, waving like he did every time, to meet his sister in the wings.

Sansa smile and hugged her siblings as they came off the stage, "As your manager, I'm very proud of your finale. As your sister," Her smile grew wider, "Oh my god, that had to be your best performance yet!" She squealed jumping up and down.

Arya quirked up an eyebrow, "Are you done, Sans?" She said adjusting the strap to her electric guitar, that was slung around her back. 

Sansa stopped jumping, albeit still smiling, and fixed her pantsuit, "I just have to wrap up some things with the venue owners and make a few calls. And last time I checked," She checked her navy blue wrist watch, "You should all be preparing to go sign autographs and hug teenage girls." Sansa then left with a wink and a smile.

Jon sighed and flexed his wrists, which were sore from almost a year and a half of nonstop drumming, "She has a point, as much as I would just like to go home and sleep for the next month."

Rickon only smiled, putting his bass guitar on a stand, "It shouldn't take too long, besides this is my favorite part! I always love meeting the fans!" The youngest member of KitN beamed, bouncing on his toes.

Bran put his hand on the bassist's shoulder, "Come on, they're waiting for us." He said looking at the child, but really pushing everyone else to go, so they could leave sooner than later.

 

It took another 45 minutes of backstage time with the fans adorned in KitN merch before Sansa hurried them into a car, so they could finally go home. And as soon as they were all piled into the car, Rickon fell asleep on Sansa's shoulder almost immediately, while Arya and Bran were drifting. Jon only slumped in his seat, brooding.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing my face on t-shirt's, it's too surreal." Jon said, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

Robb just laughed, "I'm already seeing double from exhaustion. I just can't wait to be in a real bed again."

Sansa yawned, "Amen to that."

It wasn't long before they pulled up to their over luxurious house, Catelyn waiting outside for them. She opened the car door, seeing Rickon asleep, she pulled the child off of her eldest daughter.

She smiled at them, "Your father got stuck at the office but, he and the label congratulate you all on completing your first world tour. Oh, Sansa, I think your father wanted you to call him."

Sansa sighed as she got out of the car, "Duty calls. You guys get some rest."

Arya did a mock salute, "Will do." She slurred as she slumped her way into the house, the rest of the Stark's trailing close behind.

\--------------

Theon sighed and pulled out his headphones as he unlocked the door to his, less than commendable apartment, if you can even call it that. It was in a really sketchy part of downtown L.A. It was covered in a dirty, completely out of style, purple carpet. The worlds tiniest (and perhaps dirtiest) kitchen. The refrigerator was stained yellow, and the tile was practically brown.

He moved to the bedroom with the connecting bathroom, which he didn't have much luck with either. He was excited when he'd first found a furnished apartment for such a cheap price, he was more than ecstatic. Now that he was seeing it, he was starting to regret not paying for a slightly more upscale apartment (one that didn't have the possible risk of having bedbugs in the mattress).

None the less, it would have to suffice now, being that he just blew the majority of his bank account with this move. He placed his duffle bag and his gig bag next to the horrific looking mattress. Then collapsed on said mattress, not waking until late the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys are tired and getting nowhere.

A week after returning from their tour Robb was slowly waking up at a more normal time. Even though he was waking up at 2 pm. At least it was better than waking up at 6 pm.   
Robb slumped down the stairs into the kitchen, met with the sight of his mother making lunch. She smiled at her eldest, “So you're finally up?”

He rubbed at his eyes, “Well with jet lag, and not getting rest from said jet lag, I'm still exhausted.” Robb paused and looked around the kitchen. Arya was still in her pajamas, leaning on the kitchen island. Rickon and Bran were sitting next to her, on their respective devices. 

Catelyn turned back to the food cooking, “Sansa's at work with your father and Jon is still sleeping, or brooding in his room. It's hard to tell these days.” She scoffed.  
Robb gave a small chuckle. He padded his way into the living room and threw himself on the couch, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He checked his Instagram feed, which was blown up with tagged pictures. Most of all the pictures were fans at the concert or blurry images of the performance. He smiled none the less.

He then moved on to blogs and websites. Various articles from Entertainment Weekly, Buzzfeed, and Cosmopolitan raving about the final performance. Just as he was about to close his phone, Sansa called.

He swiped the green button, placing the phone on his ear, “Yes, Sans?” He spoke groggily. 

“You all better get over your jet lag by next week, because Dad wants you guys to start writing next week.” Sansa sighed.

He groaned into the phone, “We just got off tour though.”

She sighed once again, “The grind never stops and the press never sleeps.”

\----------

It's been a week since Theon had moved to LA, and he still hadn't found a job. He called dozens upon dozens of bars and clubs a day, with ads saying they needed a live entertainer. And each time he had been turned down. Whether they had already found a replacement or gave up on live music altogether, he was turned down. 

He was in desperate need of cash since he blew whatever he had left on cleaning supplies, proper sheets, and cereal, all which were severely off brand. He didn't care though, as long as they cleaned his bio-hazard of an apartment, kept him mildly warm and kept him away from starvation.

Making a final call of the night to some bar called, The Burning Stag, he prayed that they would accept his offer so he could buy a proper meal from McDonald's.

He sat against the wall as the phone rang. When the phone finally clicked, he almost hit his head against the wall behind him, “Hello!” He spoke eagerly.

Theon was met with a gruff voice, “Hello, who is this?”

He swallowed, “My name is Theon Greyjoy, can I speak to the manager?”

“You're speaking to him.”

“So you must be Stannis Baratheon. I've seen your ad saying you need a live entertainer, and I think I may be your man.”

The man on the other line hummed and then responded, “How much you willing to work for?”

Theon gave a nervous chuckle, “Anything, just something to pay the bills.”

“Can you make it down here by 9:30? Instrument and everything?”

Theon ripped the phone away from his face, it was 7:30 and he still needed a shower.

He ran his fingers through his hair, “Yes, yes! Definitely, of course, yes!”

The man grunted, “Fine. When you get here we'll discuss payment.”

He laughed, almost hysterically, “Thank you so much, I'll see you then.”

The phone then clicked, and Theon laughed and cried, all at the same time. He was getting somewhere, and it was only his first week. He slammed his phone down next to him and flipped off the air, still laughing, “Fuck you, Dad!” 

\-----------

Theon made it to the bar with fifteen minutes to spare. He was in his best clothes, which wasn't much. Just a red flannel, with a gray undershirt and jeans. He felt he matched the bar pretty nicely though. It was rustic and smelt of wood. Knick-knacks littered the wall, including some stuffed animal heads.

It reminded him of back home, where most bars and taverns looked like this, it wasn't what he was expecting to see in downtown LA.

A tall man with graying hair approaches him, “You Theon?”

He smiles, “Yes. Are you Stannis?”

He nods, “I'll pay you two hundred a night, plus whatever you get in the tip jar. Play something upbeat and if you play something depressing, trying making it sound upbeat. Most of the people here are trying to drink their problems away, we don't need people killing themselves. Less money.”

Theon gave an awkward chuckle, “Um, yeah. Do you want me to get set up?”

“The sooner you start playing the better.”

Theon practically ran up to the stage and set up. Stannis was watching him from the back. From the way Stannis spoke and the way he was looking at him, he decided against introductions. Doing a quick tune up, he started to play.

It was the fourth of July  
You and I were  
you and I were fire, fire fireworks  
that went off too soon 

\----------

A month had passed and Robb still couldn't find the tone he wanted for the new album. He had spent the past three weeks almost non-stop in the recording studio. His only mercy was that the studio was homey and comfortable. It was decorated by Sansa of course. The room was covered in different colored tapestries, had several bean bags and the floor was covered in rugs.

He groaned as he tossed the now crunched up paper scribbled with notes towards the door.

Just as the paper was about to collide with the door, Jon's head popped in. The paper hit Jon directly in the face. His cousin let out an 'oof' as the paper smacked him in the face.

Robb shot up from where he was sitting, “Sorry Jon! I wasn't expecting anyone to come in here.”

Jon offered a small smile, “It's alright. I just came in here to bring you back home.”

Robb rubs his eyes, “Home? What time is it?”

“Robb, it's almost 11:30, you've been here for almost 12 hours.”

The Stark shrugged, “I can't tell if time flies by spending every waking moment writing songs or being angry that you can't write said song.”

Jon chuckled and slung his arm around Robb's shoulder, “I know you'll get eventually Stark, let's get you home.”

\----------

Theon had been working at, The Burning Stag, for a little over a month. He was making really good pay. The hours were weird, but understandable for a bar. His tip jar filled nicely with money and phone number a like. When people would put in the latter he would always give them a wink.

During a particularly busy night, he decided to pull one of his original pieces he had been working on for the past week or so.

I don't know where you're going,  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
I don't know where I'm going,  
But I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end 

During his performance, he didn't feel icy blue eyes that stared at him in amusement. It wasn't until he was packing up for the night, is when he heard a cough from behind him. He turned around and was met with a man, who seemed to be around his age, light blue eyes stared into his soul, and jet black hair framed the pale face.

The man grinned, and it was off putting, “Theon Greyjoy, is it?”

Theon raised an eyebrow, “Do I know you?”

He chuckled, “No but, I would like to get to know you.”

Theon crossed his arms, “That's not creepy at all.”

The man only laughed, “The name is Ramsay Bolton. I'm the CEO of Bolton records.” He held out a hand. 

Theon's hands drop and reach out to shake Ramsay's, which was almost ice cold, “My apologies. I thought Roose Bolton owned Bolton records.”

Ramsay dropped his hand, “Ah, my father hand an...untimely death, heart attack. I was, and am, heir to his company.”

“My condolences on your father.”

Ramsay only shrugged, “That's not important. What is important though, is your future and I doubt you want to be spending the rest of your life singing in a bar.”

Theon grins, “Well I did come here for something a bit more.”

Ramsay reciprocates the grin, “Here's my card, come down to my office and we'll talk. It's been a pleasure.” 

And as quick as he appeared, Ramsay Bolton was out of the bar. Theon looked down at the black and red card, smiling. He was making his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon's getting footing and Robb's getting inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a scrub and I've only watched the show so far, don't hate me (though I am reading book one right now)
> 
> Please come say hi on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oops-my-trash-spilt

Theon made his way to Bolton records by late morning. Unfortunately, he had already worn his most decent looking outfit and had to throw on a pair of jeans and his cleanest t-shirt.

The build was shiny, sleek and all black. It stood out from most of the tan and brown buildings in this area. Readjusting the gig bag on his back, and double checking the business card for the right address, he walked in.

The inside of the office was very similar to the outside, all black but, touches of red and white were added to the color scheme. The front office had a black desk, several red and white chairs, and a black and red staircase behind the desk. A pale woman was sitting the desk, fiddling with her computer, was in front of Theon. She raised her eyes up, “Can I help you?”

Theon looked around, “Is Ramsay Bolton around, I was told to meet him here.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Do you have an appointment?”

“No, I...listen I just met him last night and he told me to come by today.”

She frowned, “You cannot see him without-” A chuckle interrupted her.

The two looked towards the source of the noise, Ramsay was at the top of stairs, “Ignore Myranda, Theon, she likes to be professional. Come up, we have much to discuss.” 

She huffed and went back to her work. Theon climbed the stairs and met Ramsay's cold stare and even colder smile. Upon reaching the top Ramsay put a hand on Theon's shoulder and walked him into a large office with the same color scheme as the rest of the building. 

Ramsay sat behind the desk that sat in the far back of the room, gesturing for Theon to take the seat across from him. 

He slid off his gig bag and sat down in the red chair, “I suppose it was a bit ambitious of me bringing my guitar.”

Ramsay only smiled again, “Of course not, we can start recording today. If you agree to my terms, that is.”

Ramsay brought a small stack of papers from a drawer and slid it over to Theon. He flipped throw the pages as Ramsay began to speak, “The contract states that I would oversee all aspects of your career, basically I'm acting as your manager, producer, and so on. We would split your profits thirty-five, sixty-five.”

Theon looked up from the contract, “Thirty-five doesn't sound like a lot.”

Ramsay smiled, “It will when you're raking in tens of thousands. Besides most of my profits are to help you, promotional and the like. You're also new to the game, balancing your money in this business is very hard when you're new. That's why you'll have me.”

He skimmed through the rest of the pages, it seemed pretty standard. Then again Theon knew nothing besides singing, so he could only guess that this was the norm. Ramsay held out a pen to him when he reached the last page, and Theon took it. He signed his name and looked back up to Ramsay who was beaming.

Ramsay stood up, “Looks like you weren't too ambitious Theon. Come with me I can bring you to our studio and you can start recording today if you'd like.”

He nodded his head quickly and grabbed his gig bag from beside him. The two walked out of the office, “Tell me, Theon, that song you played last night, was it an original piece?”

“Yeah, I write almost all of my songs. Sometimes I'll do an occasional cover but, that's usually by request.”

Ramsay looked at him fondly, “I have an appreciation for people like you Theon. People who could put their thoughts into poetry. I used to be like you, though I didn't get very far.”

Theon made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a scoff, “How? Your father owned a record label.”

He hummed, “My father was always more interested in teaching me the business side of this industry but, you should thank him because you now have one of the best managers in LA.”

Theon smiled, “Yeah, I guess.”

Ramsay opened a door to a recording booth, “I have to make a few phone calls but, Locke over here will take care of you. Do a few takes and if it sounds good enough well, I know a few Lannister's over at CR-740 who can get your song out during tomorrows morning rush.”

His eyes filled up with glee, “You can get it done?”

Ramsay nodded, “Also, I hope you don't mind, I recorded some of your performance last night, just planning on starting a few social media pages for you.”

Theon shrugged, “I guess not. I mean any promotion is good promotion.”

Ramsay clasped a hand on Theon's shoulder, “We're going to work very well together, you and I. Now go get to work.”

\-------------

 

Robb slunk back into his car, ready to head back to the recording studio. He had a feeling it was going to be another eight to twelve hours wasted, sitting in the now too bright for his taste, studio, with failed song after failed song.

He started his car and pulled out of the driveway. He sighed and turned on the radio, hoping that it would give him inspiration, “This is Jamie Lannister and you're listening to CR-740. This morning we're going to start off with a new kid on the block. This is Theon Greyjoy's, Alone Together.”

When the song started, Robb was taken aback. The voice was soft and Robb felt like he was covered with a warm blanket. Listening to the lyrics, Robb's mind started to stir. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, which turned into song lyrics. When the song ended Robb was smiling. Theon Greyjoy. Whoever he was, one, Robb had to see if he had any other songs and two, if he ever saw or met him by chance, he would have to thank him.

Entering the office, he was met by Sansa, who gave him a warm smile, “Morning, Robb. Any ideas bursting at the seams?”

Robb smiled, “Yeah, I actually do. Sans, do you know who Theon Greyjoy is?”

Sansa cocked her head, “Never heard of him. Why?”

“I just heard him sing on the way over here. He's the one who gave me a song idea, actually.”

His sister pulled out her phone, “Let me see if there's anything on him.” She tapped on her phone rapidly.

She hummed, “There only seems to be a Facebook page right now but, there is a video and it's pretty decent quality.” She held out her phone to him.

Robb took it, Theon was performing the same song he had just heard but, Robb was watching him more than listening. He had a great stage presence. He took in every aspect of his face, hoping that he would see him one day to say thank you.

He handed the phone back to her, “Let me run before I forget the lyrics.”

She smiled, “Go, go! You're my money maker.”

Robb grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil, and a guitar before plopping down one on of the chairs, he hummed and strummed a few chords, scribbled something and started to sing.

Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stars cross paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Alfie Allen's portrayal of Theon because Alfie Allen is gorgeous 
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oops-my-trash-spilt

Ramsay put a hand on Theon's shoulder, “How about we go out for drinks tonight, to celebrate your first song. It's on me.”

Theon shrugged and smirked, “Yeah, I haven't had a good drink in weeks.”

“I'll come pick you up at ten, I know a good place on the east side.”

\-----------

 

Sansa walked in as Robb finished up his song, “You almost done?”

“All done actually. Man, I haven't felt this good since the first day off tour.”

She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. “Well after, a few weeks of pain, you deserve a reward. Drinks on me?”

He gave her a lopsided grin, “I could use a little something to loosen up. Free Cities on east side?”

She nodded, “That's the place. I'll see you there at tenish?”

He winked, “You got it.”

\----------

 

Theon was decked out in all dark clothes, it's what he assumed city people wore at night. It's what he saw in the movies. Living in New York he had only been to the city a handful of time and only during the day. 

Ramsay texted him that he was outside. Theon was unsurprised that the business owner drove a black BMW. 

As Theon entered the car Ramsay hummed, “That's probably one of the best set of clothes I've seen you in yet.”

He looked down at his outfit, “I didn't bring a lot with me, and most people in upstate New York wear the same thing all the time. Flannel.”

Ramsay chuckled, “We can change that. Plus, black is your color.”

As they pulled up to the building with a bright neon sign that read, Free Cities, Theon felt a wave of nausea wash over him. This was a club, he'd never been to a proper club. All his life he'd been stuck in bars like Stannis Baratheon's.

He looked over to his manager, “Do you have a smoke?” He felt his hands shaking.

Ramsay furrowed his eyebrows, “Yeah, do you want?”

“Please.” He choked out.

Ramsay handed him a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. Theon hastily pulled one out and lit it. Taking a deep inhale, he felt himself calm down.

“You should break that habit, you know. As a singer, it could be detrimental to your career.” Ramsay looked at him as a parent would look at a child that had just broken something.

“I know, I don't do it often, just sometimes. It's just a bad habit I picked up from my sister.” Theon sighed sitting back and exhaling smoke.

Ramsay turned off the car and got out, “Come, you'll be fine once you have a drink in you.”

He followed in suit of Ramsay, trailing behind like a puppy. His manager got them in quick by flashing his name to the bouncer. As they entered Theon was covered in neon lights and a steady bass.

“Let's go get a drink.” Ramsay yelled over the music and grabbed Theon's wrist, pulling him through the crowd and towards the bar.

\-------

 

Robb had been sitting at the bar for fifteen minutes and already gotten asked for a picture four times. Which he said yes to, all four times. His sister had run off to the dance floor and now he was sitting at the bar, alone.

He saw out of the corner of his eye he saw a man, dressed in all black, sit next to him. If it weren't for the stark contrast in hair color, Robb could've mistaken him for Jon. The man ordered a drink and spoke to the person with dark hair beside him for a moment before the latter smiled and started talking to the women next to him. The man got his drink, which was a beer, before slamming half of it back. 

His profile looked eerily familiar. It wasn't until the two made eye contact, is when he remembered those brown and sea green eyes from the video. This was Theon Greyjoy. 

\------

 

Theon caught the eyes of the stranger next to him since Ramsay was too busy trying to woo the girl sitting beside him. When he made eye contact, he was pretty sure his eyes must have been the size of dinner plates. His mouth dropped, “You're Robb Stark.” He yelled over the music.

Robb grinned, “And you're Theon Greyjoy.” He yelled back.

If his mouth didn't hit the floor before, he was positive it was now, “You know me.”

Robb went to go say something but, the music seemed to get louder. He frowned at the D.J, before waving Theon to come follow him.

Theon glanced at Ramsay to make sure he was still busy with the girl but, it seemed Ramsay had left the bar area entirely. Theon prayed that Ramsay hadn't stranded him at the club.  
He turned his attention back to Robb who was still looking at Theon. He got up and started to follow where ever Robb planned to take him. 

Robb walked over to a metal door before glancing around and opening it. The two walked out into an alleyway beside the club. The door slammed shut with a thunk. Robb turned and smiled at him

 

\---------

“So you're Theon Greyjoy.” He smiled at the man who still looked shell-shocked. 

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “And you're Robb Stark. How do you know my name?”

Robb chuckled, “I heard you on the radio this morning. You're really good, I wanted to say thank you. If it weren't for your song, I would still be wracking my brain for a new song.”

Theon raised his eyebrows, “You thank me? I should be thanking you, you've inspired all my songs for the past few years.” 

Robb's eyes shone, “Well I guess I should take that compliment. But seriously you're really good.”

The poor guy in front of him looked as if he were about to explode before he blurted out, “Do you have a smoke?”

Robb gave an apologetic smile, “Sorry I don't smoke. Bad for the vocal chords.”

Theon wanted to scream. Robb Stark liked his music. Robb motherfucking Stark said he was really good. And stupid Robb Stark had to be the nicest guy in the world. He always had a smile on his face with his, stupid pearly white teeth that were perfectly straight. And stupid Robb Stark was overly polite and of course, he didn't smoke because Robb Stark was perfect.  
He flexed his hands, “Sorry, I-I smoke when I'm nervous.” And Theon. Well, he was stupid Theon Greyjoy, who was a cocky bastard all the time but, stupid Robb Stark was turning him into puddy.

Robb chuckled, “There's no need to be nervous.”

Somehow that seemed to ease the tension that filled Theon, “Well that sounds a bit creepy.” He tried to chuckle but, it came out as a choked noise.

Theon looked back at the ground, “Sorry it's just...I've been a fan forever and you have been my inspiration for a while, and well for you to say that I was your inspiration, well it's just a bit overwhelming that's all,” He looked up, his cheeks felt as if they were on fire, “I'm rambling aren't I?”

Robb put his hand on his shoulder, Theon wanted to die, “It's fine, I've met worse fans.”

Then Robb's smile dropped as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, “Sorry, my sister is blowing up my phone, asking where I am. But listen, give me your number. Maybe we can collab or write some songs or just to hang out, I'd love to get to know you Theon.” 

Theon barely blurted out his number, Robb Stark wanted to be in his presence, this had to have been a dream. Robb left with a smile and a wink. He slumped down the wall of the alleyway, god he wished he had a cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys don't know how to friendship

Theon woke up to his phone buzzing. His head hurt. After Robb had left and he had finally got a grip that Robb Stark had spoken to him, he walked back into the club. There was no sight of Robb but, he saw Ramsay, who got him thoroughly drunk and drove him back home.

Theon's hand thrashed about until he found his phone. When he felt the box, he brought it to his face. There were a few text messages, one from Ramsay saying that he also had a massive hangover and that Theon didn't have to come to the office. 

And there was a few from another number. He unlocked his phone and read the messages.

'Hey, Theon it's Robb. I know you're still probably sleeping but I was wondering if you were free today. Our conversation last night got cut short, and I really did mean it when I said I wanted to get to know you. So if you wanna write some songs or just get lunch or hell both even, just text me back. :)'

Why the fuck was Robb so nice. He really did want to hang out with him. He actually texted him back after one day, not even. Theon shot up and ran a hand through his messy hair, what the fuck was he going to say to perfect Robb Stark. He couldn't say no, this was an opportunity you only get once in a lifetime but, then again he didn't know if he could handle being around Robb. 

LA was already giving him major anxiety. He was pretty sure he saw a drug store around the corner where he could buy a pack of cigarettes because god if they didn't help him make important life decisions. 

He got out of bed and threw on his shoes from last night. The shoes were the only thing he seemed to take off when he got home. Shoving his phone and a ten dollar bill in his back pocket, he walked to the drug store. 

The drug store was about as unsightly as his apartment when he first got there but, that wasn't important. What was important was getting the cheapest pack of cigarettes and a lighter he could find. 

After, buying his new pack of best friends, he lit one and leaned against the outside of the drug store. Taking a long drag he pulled the phone out of his pocket, he went to the conversation with Robb. He closed his eyes and exhaled the smoke before typing.

'Hey Robb, I would love to do both. I always found I write the best songs while eating pizza if you're up to it.'

His thumb hovered, shaking, above the send button before tapping it. He took another quick drag before shoving his phone back into his pocket and walking back to his apartment.

And the only thought going through Theon's minds was if stupidly perfect Robb Stark didn't like pizza. He tried to rationalize it, Robb must like pizza, who doesn't like fucking pizza and Robb Stark his human too, all humans like pizza.

Before entering his apartment he groaned and stubbed out the cigarette on his door, he needed to calm down. His phone buzzed, and Theon ripped it out so quick he almost dropped his phone.

'I would love to! Pizza and music are good for the soul. I'll send you the address to our recording studio (which is very comfy and great for eating pizza in) come by around 2.'

Theon exhaled in relief, Robb Stark liked pizza. His phone buzzed again and it was an address. Theon being paranoid googled the address to make sure it was a legit building and not an empty lot in the middle of nowhere. Letting the tension out of his shoulders, he decided to eat some cereal out of a box.

\--------

 

Robb smiled when Theon accepted his request to hang out. Based on last nights events, Robb was afraid he scared him off. Robb really wanted to hit it off with Theon, he seemed nice enough and Robb couldn't remember the last person he talked to outside of his family and fans. What Robb wanted was a connection with someone, and he was hoping that someone would be Theon. 

Robb spent the majority of the morning in the recording studio, practicing his part of the song that Theon inspired. He had already given the song to his siblings to find out their part. That was their dynamic, that's how it's always been. Ever since Ned had made each of his kids pick an instrument as children. Even though all of them could sing, Robb was always the best at it, so Ned forced him to learn how to write songs and not just sing them. But their dynamic worked, everyone put in something and they fit together like a puzzle. 

Robb looked at his phone, it was already 1:30, he decided to call for the pizza now and motherfucker he didn't know if Theon wanted toppings. He shot Theon a text which was quickly responded with

'Pepperoni. Always pepperoni.'

'Glad to know we're on the same page.'

After calling for the pizza, Robb waited at the front door like an eager child because man Robb really wanted this to work. 2:00 on the dot a car pulled up and Theon stepped out of it, tossing a finished cigarette onto the sidewalk. 

Was Theon really that nervous? Robb had remembered Theon asked him for a smoke the previous night because of nerves but, then again who was Robb to talk about being nervous. He was waiting by the door like a dog waiting for its owner. As Theon neared the door Robb pulled his phone out in a desperate attempt to look casual. 

\--------

 

He walked through the glass door of the impressive office building. Theon prayed he didn't smell like cigarette smoke but, he was so nervous he almost told his Uber driver to turn around. The front office was a much brighter color scheme than Ramsay's, blues and whites and, oh, Robb was leaning against the wall on his phone. 

He looked up and smiled brightly at Theon, “Oh hey, you're here.”

\----------

 

Robb stopped his mindless scrolling through his gallery when Theon walked in. He smiled and greeted him. He mirrored him, “You didn't have to wait for me.”

Oh my god was it really that obvious that he was waiting, “It's no problem, it would be rude if I didn't greet you.”

 

\---------

 

He needed to stop being so perfect and polite. Please be rude to me all you want, maybe I would be less nervous about trying to be as perfect as you, “Well I appreciate the gesture.” Theon fidgeted with his gig bag.

Robb gestured him to follow as he walked deeper into the office, “The pizza's not here yet but, it's the best in LA.”

Theon tried to laugh like a normal person, “I don't know my New York taste buds are pretty spoiled.”

Robb raised an eyebrow, “New York, huh? Which part?”

He scoffed, “Some hick town in upstate New York, nowhere particularly interesting.”

“Oh, you ever been to the city?”

“I can count on one hand the amount of times I've been into Manhattan, and it wasn't for sightseeing. My father would go away on a weekend trip, I'd take trains and buses all the way down to Central Park, play for a few hours, get some cash from passerby's and make my way back home.” 

Theon shrugged but, inside he hoped he hadn't made this awkward conversation more awkward than it already was.

“So I guess you've never been to any of our concerts when we've played in New York.” Robb gave an apologetic look.

He sighed, “Trust me, I tried to beg my dad to buy tickets but, he's not really an artsy type.” 

And that's putting it extremely lightly, he thought to himself.

Robb opened a door which displayed perhaps the coziest room ever, “This is our recording studio, decorated by my sister.”

Theon stepped in, looking around in awe, “I only assume Sansa's work? Because this doesn't seem like Arya's style, not to impose or anything.”

Robb laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets, “No, you're right. Trust me, I thought Arya was going to barf when she saw how bright it was. Oh, you can take a seat on any of the bean bags, except the black, brown, green and red ones. Those are Jon's, Arya's, Bran's and Rickon's respectively.”

Theon spotted a yellow one next to a blue one and went to go sit on the yellow one.

Robb smiled, “Right next to mine.”

Out of all the seats, he had to pick the one directly next to Robb's, of course, he did. The redhead sat next to him, “So how did you get into, music anyways?”

“My dad listened to a lot of rock when working on his boats, which I was forced to help him with. My sister always told me I wasn't half bad at singing, that gave me a spark to want to play. So for my birthday that year, my uncle brought me a guitar. Like I said before, my dad wasn't an artsy type, so he didn't buy me lessons but, that's what books and the internet are for. So in short, I'm self-taught. I would ask you the same but, I kind of read everything about you guys through magazines.”

Robb chuckled, “I guess you've heard the puzzle piece bit already, huh?”

Theon smiled and nodded. Before Robb could say anything else the door opened. 

\--------

 

Arya walked in holding a pizza box under her arm and a eating a slice of pizza that was in her free hand, “Robb, you're pizza came.” She said with a mouthful of food, holding out the box. Robb walked over to her, she looked at Theon, “You Theon Greyjoy?” She said swallowing.

He nodded, “You're Arya Stark.”

She grinned and took another bite out of her pizza, “Damn straight. Hey, thanks for inspiring my brother, he was moping for a week that-” Robb shut her up with a glare and grabbed the box from her.

She shrugged, “What I meant to say is thanks for having my brother not shutting up about lack of inspiration to not shutting up about you.”

Robb flushed and shoved Arya out of the room, “Goodbye Arya!” She grinned as she stumbled into the hallway.

He closed the door and turned back towards Theon, hoping his sister didn't make too much of a fool out of him, “Sorry about that. She's always been a pain in my arse.”

Theon smiled, “I can relate,” Robb plopped back down in his seat opening the box, “Let's put your LA pizza to the test, shall we?” Theon grinned and took a slice.

He hummed, “Not bad, almost lives up to my standards.” 

Robb smiled, “I'm glad. Now that we have pizza, let's talk about the second best thing in the world. Music. Have you been working on anything?” He said taking a slice of pizza and placing the box on the floor. 

Theon put his slice in the box, “I mean, I've had this for a whole but, I haven't really played it that much. Heh, it was actually inspired by your cover art for, 'Winterfell'.”

Robb raised his eyebrows, “Did you know that the picture was actually our family sigil from medieval times?”

Theon fiddled in a pocket of his gig bag, “Really? Huh, I mean a wolf is cool but, is it as cool as a Kraken?” He smiled as he pulled a piece of paper out of his bag.

“As in the giant squid?”

“Yep, my dad found an old picture of our sigil and hung it over our fireplace. He takes great pride in it.” 

Theon handed the paper over to Robb who read over the lyrics and smiled, “This is good! Would you mind playing it for me?”

Theon scratched the back of his neck, “Um, sure. Don't hate me if it sounds like garbage like I said, I haven't played it that much.”

As Theon started to get out his guitar, Robb smiled fondly at him. He quickly tuned up and grabbed the paper from Robb, placing it on the floor in front of him.

 

Each and every day  
Hiding from the sunshine  
Wandering in the shade  
Not too old, not too young

Every night again  
Dancing with the moonlight  
Somewhere far away  
I can hear your call

I’m out of my head  
Of my heart and my mind  
'Cause you can run but, you can't hide  
I'm gonna' make you mine

\--------

 

I’m out of my head  
Of my heart and my mind  
'Cause you can run but you can’t hide  
I’m gonna make you mine

Out of my head  
Of my heart and my mind 

'Cause I can feel how your flesh now  
Is crying out for more

As he finished, Robb looked at him in awe, “That was amazing. I would love to play that together. Would you want to collab on that song, me and the rest of the band?"

Theon thought he might pass out, “Uh, I guess. I mean yeah, if you guys want to play it, of course, it would be a dream come true.”

Robb smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, “We can give Sansa your managers number and they can sort out all the corporate business. Would you mind photocopying that so I could give it to the rest of the band?”

Theon nodded rapidly, “Yes of course.” Stupid Robb Stark struck again, turning him into puddy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon gets a backup band

Theon left the rest of the Kings to sort out the song he wrote. As his Uber pulled up to the recording studio he took a final drag of his cigarette, he was finishing up the pack he bought last week. He gave himself a quick pinch and slung his gigbag over his shoulder before he got out of the car, he still couldn't fathom that Robb Stark wanted to play his song. And gods, Robb Stark. 

Theon had texted him on and off during the week. He just learned the simple things, what his favorite animal was, color, food, pets. (It was a wolf, blue, pizza and his dog Grey Wind, though Theon knew about the last one.) Still, Robb Stark was still the perfect image of perfectness. He was funny and charming and, as far as he could tell, he was gorgeous. After, Theon went home after their first meeting he went back and stalked Robb social media, and came to a conclusion. 

Robb Stark was impossibly more gorgeous in real life than in pictures, and he was already gorgeous in photographs. (He had already had a minor crush on him prior to meeting him in real life but, crush couldn't describe what he was feeling for the Stark now) And Theon couldn't possibly live up to a literal Disney prince, that was Robb. With his stupid muscular arms, and messy curls that sat perfectly on top of his stupid pretty face and terribly deep blue eyes and straight teeth. Robb was also tragically heterosexual.

Theon Greyjoy was slim built and his face wasn't particularly pretty and his hair was the bad kind of messy. He had curls that stuck up in odd places, especially at the nape of his neck and his teeth were slightly crooked. Theon was tragically homosexual and would never be more than a friend to the terribly straight Robb Stark. 

Theon swallowed and walked into the building and sitting at the bottom of the stairs was ridiculous Robb Stark, who flashed him one of those perfect smiles.

“You didn't have to wait for me, again.”

“I wanted to be polite, again.” He chuckled and walked with Theon towards the back of the office, and into the recording studio.

Unlike the last time he was here, the studio was now filled, with sounds and people alike. 

“Guy's Theon's here,” Robb called out over the music if you could call it that, as he walked in. The sound died down and everyone looked up.

“This song is pretty cool Theon, I'm glad to be workin' with you.” Arya flashed a smile from her stool.

Robb looked towards him, “So, it's all you now, you tell us what's wrong and what's right.” He said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. The room started to fill up with music again and Theon looked at Robb, “What do I do?”

“Just go around and take a listen, tinker with them if needed. I'll be over here putting the final touches on my part.” He winked and grabbed a guitar, sitting down on a stool.

Theon swallowed, and made his way over to Arya, Bran wasn't too far away. Arya didn't look up as she played and sung the backup. Theon closed his eyes and listened to her repeating chords before he picked out a sour note. 

He placed a hand on her wrist, she looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows, “What?”

Theon looked at Bran, “Bran, play me a few chords. B flat and A flat, specifically.”

The keyboardist nodded and played, “Arya, you're a bit sharp, you're and Bran's parts syncopate with each other. Now play me you're solo.”

Arya nodded and smiled and played, the notes very similar to the rest of her chords but, adding additional notes, letting them ring out.

Theon smiled and nodded, “Great, I'll come back, after I talk to everyone else, just in case anything needs to be changed.”

She gave him a mock salute, “Aye aye, captain.”

Theon walked over to Bran, “Robb, told me you wanted to use other settings besides the piano sound?”

“Yeah, I was thinking a little more electronic right after the first few chords and a little something for the chorus and the second bridge. Take a listen.”

Bran swiftly took his fingers to the keys, changing the sound type as he went along, giving it an almost distant but, distinct sound. 

Theon smiled, “I like it, lets you stick out and accentuates Arya's part. Keep at it.”

Theon looked towards Jon and already knew the problem. He made his way to the drummer, “Jon, you're using way too much cymbal.”

He looked up, and if looks could kill, “Oh, am I?”

“Yeah, you are. I'm not saying don't use it at all but, it's supposed to accent the song and it feels very overpowering. Rickon, can you come here for a second.”

As Theon turned around, Jon glared daggers into the Grejoy's back. Arya caught it and started to snicker. 

He turned back to Jon, Rickon at his side, “Jon put more emphasis on the bass drum and Rickon play your part, try to syncopate with each other.” The two started to play and listened to each other, soon finding a comfortable rhythm in each other's beats.

Theon smiled, “Perfect, can you guys just clean it up, it's really important for the bridges. And Jon, wreck the fuck out of that cymbal for the entrances and exits of the chorus.” He finished with a shit-eating grin. 

He spun on his heel and Jon's mouth dropped and his face went red, Arya's snickers turned into full-blown laughter, just seeing the look on her cousin's face. Now was the hard one, making sure Robb's part was perfect but, how could you perfect perfection, right?

He smiled as he took a seat, “Wasn't too bad right?”

“I wasn't expecting bad from one of best bands, so yeah.”

Robb rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Oh, stop it, you're making me blush.”

Theon gave a small smile, “Let me hear what you got.”

Robb nodded and started to sing, playing the guitar that rested on his lap. Theon closed his eyes and listened, Robb's voice sounded like velvet until he was flat. Theon swallowed, oh god he had to correct Robb, how was he going to do that. 

He sighed, like a normal person you idiot, he thought to himself. 

Robb looked up at him, “So what do you think?”

Theon looked at Robb's lyric sheet he had in front of him, “Um, this lyric, you're a bit flat, hold on.”

He grabbed his guitar from his gigbag and rejoined Robb, singing the part. Robb listened and then looked back at the sheet and the back at Theon, a smile perched on his lips, “It appears that I am flat.”

“Yeah, besides that you're all good. Do you want to do a test run as a whole?”

“Of course! Guys a run through from the top, Jon count us off.”

“Do you want a count off with a cymbal or bass drum?” Arya burst into laughter.

“Whatever Jon, it doesn't matter, however you normally do it.”

Jon glared at Theon, which he only shrugged to, and then counted them off. 

And Theon couldn't believe how good they sounded. He couldn't have imagined some half-assed song he wrote at two in the morning, on his third cigarette of the night, would've had this clear, beautiful sound.

He never thought him and Robb Stark would sound like their voices were made for each other. He made eye contact with Robb, who only smiled and winked, albeit still playing. Their voices flowed together sounding like one, perfectly aligned, like a solar eclipse. And gods if he didn't want to kiss Robb Stark right now. 

He was just staring at him, with his gorgeous blue eyes and his bright smile and he just put all of his emotion into this song. 

Theon's song. 

When they finished, the looked up and saw Sansa who was clapping, a smile on her face. A tall man with dark eyes and hair stood next to her, also smiling. The two walked into the room.

“That was great you guys! This has to be on your album if Theon wouldn't mind that is.” Sansa exclaimed.

“Sansa, don't get ahead of yourself, it was Mr. Greyjoy's song,” The man looked at her and then to Theon, “My apologies, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ned Stark.” He held out his hand.

Theon quickly took it, “Owner of this place, and father to these kids, I presume?” Theon smiled.

Ned chuckled, “Yes, you would be correct. You have some talent, Greyjoy, I hope that Bolton kid is taking care of you.”

“Ramsay's been a pretty good manager so far. He would like to start on my first album soon, but it looks like the Stark children have already claimed one song.” 

Ned beamed at him, “Aye, if you don't mind that is.”

“Not at all, it sounds better with them anyway.” He shrugged.

“You seem alright, Theon. I would love to know you more, would you like to come over for dinner.” Ned gave the same polite smile that Robb always wore.

“Oh, I wouldn't want to impose.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Robb nudged him, “Theon, it's alright, come on.”

Jon interjected, “I'm sure Ramsay Bolton has Theon's plate full, we wouldn't want to waste his time on some petty dinner.” He smirked.

Theon narrowed his eyes at Snow and the looked back towards Ned with a smile, “I'm sure a few hours wouldn't mess up my time schedule too much, I would love to join you Mr. Stark.”

“Ned, please.”

“Ned.” Theon smiled, and then looked at Jon, who slunked down, brooding that he would have to spend his evening with Theon Greyjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon attends a Stark family dinner

Theon stood awkwardly outside the Stark household. He was going to desperately try to make a good first impression, he was never good at those. Always looked overly clingy, or came off as too arrogant. He had no idea how he got Robb Stark to stick around this long. Maybe that was a sign or progress. 

After being invited to the Stark family dinner, he had run back to his apartment, scrubbed his head until his scalp burned, and put on his nicest clothes. Which was the same one he had worn to his first performance at Stannis' bar. He was being paranoid, wasn't he? He would do just fine. He just prayed the Stark's wouldn't smell the cigarette smoke that clung to him.

He exhaled and pressed the doorbell, chewing on his lip. Robb Stark answered the door with a smile.

\-------

 

Robb almost fell into the door due to his socks. Arya laughed as he bolted up from the couch to go answer the door. The poor Stark boy was ecstatic that Theon had accepted his father's dinner invitation.

Robb had been much more open with Theon in the week that the two had texted each other. Though he had learned, from what little Theon had told him, was that he lived alone in some dumpy apartment. Most of his meals consisted of cereal out of a box or some form of fast food. 

This was just what Theon needed, right? A proper meal, with people to share it with. He opened the door to see Theon standing there, hands shoved deep in his pockets, chewing on his bottom lip, staring at his shoes. His eyes darted up when the door opened.

Robb smiled, “Hey, glad you could make it.”

He shrugged, “Wouldn't miss it for the world, Stark.”

Robb gestured for him to come in, which Theon slowly did so.

“Can you just um, take off your shoes? Sorry, my mother has a pet peeve of shoes in the house.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Theon awkwardly toed his shoes off. 

Robb brought Theon into the kitchen, where his mother was putting the final touches on her dinner, “Mother, I would like you to meet Theon Greyjoy.”

She wiped her hands on a nearby cloth, “Ah Theon, Robb has talked much about you. It's a pleasure.”

“You must be Catelyn Stark.” He put his hand out, which she shook.

“You're so polite, your mother taught you well.” She smiled.

“Ah, my mother, um, wasn't around for much of my childhood. All my formalities are mostly trial and error.”

Catelyn's smile dropped, surprised by his bluntness, “Oh my apologies, I didn't mean to impose.”

Theon just smiled, “No need for apologizing, Mrs. Stark.”

“Catelyn, please. Dinner will be ready shortly.”

The two smiled and nodded, and walked out of the kitchen.

Robb looked at Theon, “You've never spoken about your mother or much of your family for that matter.”

He smirked at Robb, “I'll explain my life story over dinner.”

As promised, dinner was out shortly. Theon sat next to Robb as the rest of the Starks joined. When Catelyn closed her hands, in prayer, everyone joining, Theon only followed their lead. 

As Catelyn prayed Theon thought of his childhood dinners. His family didn't really practice, so this whole praying before a meal was alien. Most childhood meals, when his mother was well, were fairly normal, though his father was absent the majority of these times. 

When his mother got ill though, most dinners were haphazardly made meals by one of the older Greyjoy children, or a T.V dinner if his father bothered to feed his children. 

Catelyn finished her prayer and allowed them to dig in. Theon felt a pang of sadness shoot through his chest. Everything about the Starks was picture perfect. Their house was overly neat and smelt of fragranced candles, they had proper family meals. This was nothing like the mess that was Theon's childhood. 

Ned Stark interrupted his pity party, “So Theon where did you study for music?”

“Oh, I didn't study anywhere. I'm all self-taught. Not a lot of musical opportunities in upstate New York.”

“I'm sure there are plenty of music opportunities in the city, why travel all the way across the country?” Catelyn added.

Theon swallowed, “My family isn't...the most, artsy, would be the way to put it. I just wanted to...distance myself from them. Not to stir the pot.”

“Did you leave any siblings behind?” Sansa leaned in.

Theon was suddenly sweating under his collar, all these personal questions, was every fucking family meal like this? Or were the Starks that interested in his non-picturesque life, so they could compare it to their superior one.

“My sister Yara, if we're not including my late brothers.”

“Oh, my apologies for your loss."

What was with Starks and apologizing? Theon looked down at his half-eaten plate and gave out a dry chuckle, “It's alright Sansa, they were pretty terrible human beings. I don't miss them that much.”

The room suddenly got very quiet and he realized what he said. Theon looked up, 'I must have sounded like a fucking serial killer'.

He tried to swallow but, his throat had gone dry. Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy, and he had no sarcastic banter to throw out to distract them from his disturbing comment.

Robb looked at Theon, seeing the boy struggling to say something, anything. Robb stood up, “Thank you, mother, for this lovely meal, Theon come with me, there's something I wanted to show you.”

Theon looked at the eldest Stark child, eyes screaming, 'thank you'. He got up, trailing behind Robb.

He opened the door to his large bedroom, which was colored a dark blue with white accents. Theon walked in, finally letting himself breath. Robb closed the door behind them and looked at Theon, “Do you, um, want to talk about what happened back there?”

Theon looked at his shoes, ashamed. Robb had the urge to comfort him, as the Greyjoy looked as if he was about to cry. His shoulders loosened as he regained his composure.

He looked up and sighed, “No I'm good, I don't know what came over me. Sorry for ruining your dinner.”

Robb walked over to the mini-fridge that was in the back corner of his room and pulled out two cans, “You didn't ruin it. You were just being yourself. Take one you look like you can use it.” He said handing Theon a can of beer.

“Robb fifteen minutes into your family dinner and I'm pretty sure your family thinks I killed my brothers.”

He cracked open the can, “They don't think that. They were just surprised by your...bluntness that's all. How did your brother's die, if you don't mind me asking.”

Theon stared at the beer for a second, before opening it and taking a sip, “Boating accident. I was ten or eleven when it happened. My brothers were assholes to me. I wasn't that heartbroken about it.”

“You mentioned a sister?”

Theon chuckled, looking at the beer, “Yara. She moved out by the time I was sixteen. She couldn't stand my father. And as soon as she came out as bisexual,” He takes a sip, “Well he wasn't too happy about that.”'

“I'm...sorry about that, Theon.”

Theon rolled his eyes, “Can you Starks shut the fuck up about being sorry all the time. I'm fine, see,” He gave a cheesy smile, “Now let's stop talking about me and more about the fact that your mom lets you keep beer in your room.”

Robb chuckled, “She doesn't exactly know about this. But I'm legal age, so I don't see the big deal.”

“Oh, Robb Stark, twenty-two-year-old bad boy, who lives with his mommy.” He smirked into his beer.

“If you thought I'm a bad boy, you should've seen Jon in his mid-teen years. All leather jacket's, black clothing and emo. He even got me to spray paint on the Lannister's property once, 'Don't fuck with the wolves' or something like that. Thank god he's out of that emo phase.” He said sitting on the bed.

Theon raised an eyebrow, “Is he really?”

Robb slunked his shoulders, “To be honest I don't think he ever grew out of that phase.”

“What is with the twenty-something-year-old Starks still living with their parents?”

“Easy access to one another. Half of the time we're on tour, so apartments are an unnecessary expense and just plain old convenience.”

Theon sat down next to him, “Convenience and easy access is having a cellphone Robb, I think the Starks are just too afraid to leave the nest.” He teased.

Robb just smirked, “Fine, maybe so, or maybe I don't like paying extra money for an apartment I don't need when I'm on tour when I have a free, comfy, room in my parent's house and I can easily talk to my other bandmates. Besides, what's your story Greyjoy, did you really move all the way out here because your father doesn't like you playing music?”

Theon frowned and downed the rest of his beer, “Matter of fact Stark, yes and no. I mean my dad is pissed that I took a leap into the unknown world of the arts but, I wanted to move.  
Clean slate and all that shit. Make a name for myself.”

Robb reached and got another beer for Theon, “This shit seems to loosen those tight lips of yours, have more so I can learn more about, Theon Greyjoy.”

He smiled and took the can out of Robbs hand, opening it. They spent the next hours, late into the night, talking about each other. Theon talked about his mother's mental illness, and how she spent her dying days in a mental hospital. Lightly scraping the topic of the absence of a father figure but, it would take more than a few beers to get all that emotional baggage out of him. 

The topics soon turned into vague, unexplained, life questions as their blood alcohol levels got higher and the evening turned into early morning.

It was two a.m. and Theon was leaning out the window, taking a drag from a cigarette, Robb was laying on a bean bag on the floor, “The definition of happiness is kind of ambiguous. Different things make different people happy.” Theon shrugged, his words slightly slurred.

“What makes you happy Theon?” Robb looked at him, his eyelids half closed.

Theon stubbed out the cigarette and sat next to Robb on a nearby beanbag. He drunkenly pondered for a bit, before coming to a conclusion.

“I don't know. I haven't felt true happiness in a while. Maybe I've never felt true happiness? Does anyone, ever experience true happiness? Well if it does exist, starting on the right foot here made me happy. Talking to you makes me happy because, fuck Robb, I don't remember the last time I shared a beer with someone I don't fucking hate.”

Robb gave a small smile, “Thanks, Theon. What makes me happy is...” Robb drawled off and eventually fell asleep. 

Theon smiled and felt his eyes drift close, sleep encasing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a bad night

Theon woke up with Robb's head neatly tucked under his. Robb's soft, curly, hair was pressed into his face, his hair smelt of cinnamon. He smiled to himself, he pictured that Robb had allowed this, that this was not the result of a drunken stupor, that Robb had liked him in the way that he had liked the Stark boy.

When he sat up Robb started to stir, he sleepily opened his eyes, “Oh hey. Guess we fell asleep.”

Theon only smiled, “Seems so.” He glanced at his phone, that was barely clinging onto life, Ramsay wanted him at the studio by three. It was already eleven thirty. 

He sighed, “I should get going. Sorry about dinner last night.”

Robb's sleepy smile faltered, “Oh...it's no problem. To be perfectly honest, sometimes our dinners get kinda stuffy, you sure did spice it up.”

Theon stood up and rolled his eyes, “No need to try to cheer me up, Stark, I know I must be a bit...odd for your family dynamic.”

Robb opened his mouth, then closed it. Theon smiled down at Robb, “I'll catch you later, wolf.”

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Wolf?”

The Greyjoy chuckled, “You're a lightweight, Stark. In your drunken stupor I believe you called yourself wolf, or maybe it was the young wolf. That's beside the point, it's your new nickname.”

“Can I call you squid?”

Theon tapped his chin in mock thought, “How about no. It doesn't have the same ring.”

Robb rolled his eyes, “Let me walk you out, wait, do you need a ride?”

Theon bit his lip, he did not want Robb Stark to see where he lived, “No, it's fine, I'll just take the bus I guess.”

“No way you're taking the bus home, I'll drive you, no comments about it.” Robb smiled and stood.

“Oh, so King Robb won't let me take public transportation with the peasant people?” Theon chuckled and followed Robb out of the bedroom door. The smell of pancakes wafted through the house, and Theon's mouth watered, he couldn't remember the last time he had fresh pancakes. Fuck, if Robb wasn't living the good life.

“Robb there's still some...oh Theon, I didn't know you were still here.” Catelyn looked at the two. 

Robb grabbed his car keys, “I'll eat when I come back home, I just have to drive Theon home, we accidentally fell asleep last night while talking.”

'More like passed out from intoxication', Theon thought to himself. He looked at the Stark mother and smiled, “Nice to meet you, Catelyn.”

“Likewise.” She hummed. And with that, the two were out the door. Theon sighed and rolled his eyes, “Your mom hates me.”

Robb scoffed, “She doesn't hate you.”

“Robb, she said 'likewise', only people who are trying to be nice but, secretly hate you say that.” He said getting into Robb's car.

He only chuckled, “You're looking way too into it, Greyjoy. Could you punch your address into my phone.”

Theon put his address in and slumped back, “Whatever.”

Robb looked at Theon but, bit back his questioning on why he got so moody all of a sudden and pulled out of the driveway.

The car ride was full of comfortable silence, the radio filling up the lack of talking. Robb glanced at Theon who stared out the window, wistfully. Robb's innate Stark curiosity was pulling its strings but, he bit back the questions.

He decided to focus on the conversations the two had the previous night. Theon had briefly talked about his childhood. Robb couldn't imagine, he had always grown up with supportive and loving parents and equally loving siblings, no matter how much they got on his nerves.

Theon had described his father as emotionally distant, his brothers had a disdain for him. As they grew older, and without a mother figure, they had verbally humiliated the youngest Greyjoy child, on top of hitting him. Robb had immediately understood why he had no remorse for his dead brothers. As for his sister, he seemed pretty neutral towards her. She treated him fine enough as children, and it seemed that she was the only one who bothered with him, though not nearly enough for her to stay as soon as she hit legal age. 

Robb also realized why Theon had put his all into his music. It was a way of expressing himself in a household that had tried to put him down time after time. After finishing what Theon had called his so-called “sob story”, Robb had reached out to hug him but, stopped when Theon shot daggers at him. 

Once they had pulled up to the apartment building, Theon almost immediately shot out of the car, Robb grabbed his wrist. Theon turned back towards him, a slight blush on his cheeks (which the oblivious Robb Stark did not pick up on), “I know dinner didn't really work out the way you were hoping to but, Jon, Sansa and I were thinking about going to the club, the one I met you at, this Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to come?” 

Theon smirked, “Sure, it can't get worse than an awkward family dinner.”

Robb gave a light chuckle, “I guess not. I'll text you when I'll pick you up.”

“You got it, young wolf, Theon winked and before he got out he added, “Robb, I never met your dogs, for six dogs supposedly in the house it was pretty quiet.”

Robb smiled, “They were at a dog daycare thing we put them in every few weeks, you came on an off day.”

Theon nodded, smiling, and walked up to his apartment.

\---------

“Robb is not gay.” Sansa gave an exasperated laugh.

Jon and Arya exchanged a glance, “Two 'friends' don't have chats about the ambiguity of happiness at two in the morning.” Arya gave her sister a knowing look.

“They were drunk, Robb gets chatty when he's drunk.” Sansa said, throwing her hands up in the air.

“I don't like Theon but, have you seen the way he looks at Robb, he's practically eye-fucking him.” Jon raised an eyebrow.

“Who's doing what to who?” Catelyn walked the kitchen where the Stark children where sitting at the island, she shot a quick glare at Jon for using such profanity.

“We're trying to convince Sansa that Theon has the hots for Robb.” Arya spoke, nonchalantly.

Catelyn paused before raising an eyebrow, “Wait, they're not dating? Not that I approve of it much, that Theon boy seems to have a lot of emotional baggage and I'm not so sure on gay marriage but, I mean I'll support my son.” She rambled a bit.

Sansa raised her eyebrows, “Mother, they're just friends, come on!”

Catelyn shrugged, “I don't know, Robb seemed pretty eager to take him up to his room last night.”

Arya burst into a fit of laughter and Jon grinned at Sansa. She went to make one final stand, “Robb is not-!” She was interrupted by the door opening.

“Robb isn't what?” The Stark in question smiled as he closed the front door.

“Stupid! Jon and Arya were calling you dumb, that's all.” Sansa choked out an awkward laugh. Jon and Arya furrowed their brows at Sansa.

He chuckled, “Okay, well I gotta go grab something and I'm going to head to the recording studio to work on some songs.”

“Okay!” Sansa smiled as Robb head up the stairs.

“What was that!” Arya whisper-screamed.

“Why didn't you just ask him?” Jon whispered.

“If he really is gay, he'll come out when he's comfortable, we just have to be patient and supportive.” She whispered back.

Arya went back to her normal voice, “Always the righteous one, aren't you, Sans?”

\------

Theon walked into the Bolton's office, Ramsay waiting by the front door to greet him, “There's my star. Come to my office, I finally have a set schedule.” He said patting Theon on the shoulder. 

Theon sat at the chair, as he did when he first signed on with Ramsay, gig-bag at his side. Ramsay pulled out a small piece of paper that had a chart, “So I've decided it would be best to launch your first album soon. Your first song was a pretty decent hit, and you're growing a small following. Have you even looked at where your first song ranked?”

He chewed on his lip, to be honest, he hadn't. Robb Stark had been on his mind so much for the past week or so, he hasn't even seen where he was ranking in the music scene.

Ramsay quickly pulled up several high-billed music rankings, “Thanks to me pulling some strings and getting your first song out during the morning rush, you're in at least the top one hundred, and I took some liberties and made some additional social media pages. And my, my, aren't you becoming a little starlet.”

He turned his desktop and several social media apps were up, Theon had a few thousand followers on each, “Of course it's not much, you've only released one song but, let me tell you people are dying for more.” Ramsay grinned.

He pushed the chart towards Theon, “So since people are so eager for more Theon Greyjoy, I've outlined the next several months for you.”

Theon scanned the paper, he started at September, which was the current month, which was mostly planning what songs to use and early recording stages. By October, he wanted to get into the more serious recording and final touches. Early November, he wanted promotional bits, interviews, pictures for the album and the sort.

Ramsay leaned on his hands, “Of course maybe releasing a song or two, just to keep the fish biting. I would like to release your album in time for the holidays, many fans are going to want cd's, vinyls and such. Now to the more important thing, the tone of your album. I was thinking of songs that speak to your beginnings and aspirations. You brought your music with you, right?”

Theon pulled a stack of loose-leaf from his bag, “Every song I've ever written, though I don't know how much speak of my beginnings. I kind of write whatever comes to mind.”

Plus it sounded as Ramsay wanted more upbeat songs, Theon had written songs about heartbreak, tones of melancholy and wistfulness, about things that were missing from his life. Deep down inside what Theon thought was a calloused heart, was a hopeless romantic. He had been pushed aside by his family, made desperate attempts at friendships as a child but, eventually gave up in his teen years and took to songwriting, as a way to get the angst out.

He swallowed, “I don't know how many people are going to want to listen to someone's therapy sessions that take form in songs.”

Ramsay only smiled, “People love tragedies, something they can relate to. So show me what you have, we'll pick twenty-four and narrow it down to twelve at some point.”  
“Do you want me here every day or whenever I feel like it.” Theon trailed off.

Ramsay shuffled through the papers, eyes scanning over, “Well, let me read some of these and I'll get back to you. I need to find attention grabbers because, sure, you're gathering a following but, people need to bite into something...meaty. Most people who listen to music like this like something that leaves a dark, bitter, taste in their mouth.”

Theon raised an eyebrow, “Are we sure that's the message we want to be giving off.”

He only scoffed, “Theon, you're not the Kings in the North, they're a pop-rock band, I guess. You're something different, you need to stick out, not live in other's shadows.”

Theon opened his mouth, “I do not-”

Ramsay smiled wider and put a hand up, silencing Theon, “Don't think I don't know that you haven't been spending a lot of time with Robb Stark. I mean, already a collab, it's not that I don't approve of it but,” He leaned forward, “You can't just give away your songs because it sounds better with someone else. Gain some backbone or everyone will be asking you to write a hit song for them.” He leaned back in his chair, his eyes slightly darkened as he shuffled through more of the songs.

“You can go, Theon, my boy, I'll speak to you soon.” Theon shot him an odd look before walking towards the door.

As he opened it, Ramsay spoke up again, “You may want to google yours and Robb Stark's name, by the way, welcome to LA.”

Theon closed the door and made his way out of the building, calling an Uber and checking to see what Ramsay meant. As soon as he typed in 'Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark', dozens of articles popped up of, various titles. Including:

-Theon spotted leaving the Stark household!  
-Robb and Theon together!?  
-Robb and someone new!

Theon sighed, Ramsay was right, welcome to LA.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All bad things lead to pizza

Theon wasn't sure what had led him to this situation. Going out with Robb and several of the Stark siblings was supposed to be fun. Robb had picked him up at nine, and they got their way into the club relatively fast as, soon as Sansa flashed her name. 

Robb quickly brought all of them shots, Sansa being the designated driver for the night due to the bad luck of rock, paper, scissors. Though, Sansa quickly ran off to the dance floor, flipping her hair (and flipping off) at some guys trying to dance with her. Theon could only remember up to the part where he had downed his fifth shot and joined Robb on the dance floor. The rest of the night was a blur than blackness.

Just like the head of hair, he was blurry eyed staring at, it wasn't until the mysterious stranger turned around, waking up as well, is when his vision cleared.

Jon Snow was in his bed. 

He sat up and screamed, which caused Jon's eyes to shoot open, taking a moment to process who was next to him, before he gave a shout as well. 

Jon sat up, “Shit did...did we?”

Theon quickly pulled up the covers before dropping them down, “I believe we did. God how did...I fucked you.”

Jon scowled, “How the fuck do you know you fucked me? What if I fucked you?”

“Because my ass isn't sore.” Theon scowled back.

Jon groaned into his hands, “No way I lost my virginity to Theon fucking Greyjoy.”

Theon smirked, biting back a laugh, “Did you just say that you lost your virginity to me.”

Jon pulled his head back, blushing, “No...I mean...my...” He stumbled over his words.

Theon cackled, despite his pounding headache, “Jon Snow, the twenty-two, year old virgin, lost his virginity to me. You should be honored, I don't let just anybody into my bed.”

“Shut the fuck up, Greyjoy, you were just as drunk as I was.” He sneered.

Theon rolled his eyes, “Whatever, you still wound up with me anyways. Are you even gay, Snow? Bi, Pan?”

Jon rubbed his head, “I really don't feel like questioning my sexuality with this bad of a hangover.” He grumbled. 

Theon snorted. Jon raised an eyebrow, “Why don't you act this cocky around everyone else, especially Robb?” 

Theon's smirk sunk, Jon grinned, he had got him. He turned towards Snow, a slight scowl on his face, “Because unlike you, I actually care what Robb thinks of me.” He scowl faltered a bit and Jon's grin grew wider.

“You like Robb, as in more than a friend.” 

“Oh, stop acting like a girl, Snow. I as a grown, homosexual, man, can like other men as I please.”

Jon leaned back a bit and hummed, “I'm sure Robb won't think of you as such a wide-eyed country boy when he hears that you had sex with his cousin.”

Theon scrunched up his nose, “Don't phrase it like that, Snow. Besides, you're not telling Robb about this.”

He quirked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah, what's stopping me.”

Theon frowned, “You're a bastard, Snow. Fine, what do you want?”

Jon tapped his chin, dragging this sweet, sweet, moment of torture out, “My aunt is looking to get rid of me at any moment. I want you to promise me that your house is open if, and when, I get kicked out.”

Theon's mouth dropped slightly, “Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to give up my privacy!”

Jon shrugged, “I guess I'll just tell Robb then.”

“Fine, fine, Snow, I promise.”

Jon smiled, “Good. Why do you care so much about your reputation with Robb, anyway?”

Theon rolled his eyes, “You're not my therapist, Snow, fuck off. I don't have to tell you shit. Does Sansa even know we're alive?”

“Shit. Let me text her.” Jon grumbled, tapping away at his phone. He put it down and stared at Theon, “So how are we going to do this?”

“Do what, Snow?”

“Get up.” Jon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Theon gave out a dry chuckle, “I already fucked your ass, and probably touched your cock, what the fuck does it matter? Get the fuck out of my bed, Snow.”

Jon begrudgingly got out of the bed and started collecting the trail of clothes. When he got in the hallway he called out, “Do you normally have a hole in your wall, Greyjoy?”

“Either one of us fell or...well my specialty is wall sex, Snow.”

Jon audibly gagged and continued down the hall. Theon didn't get out of bed until he heard the front door open and close, in which he got up with a sigh.

\---------

Robb and Sansa were talking over their lunch at the kitchen island when Bran shuffled in, nervousness radiating off of him. The two turned to their younger sibling, small smiles gracing their faces.

“Can I talk to you two?” He spoke. The two glanced at each other before turning their attention back, “Whats the matter, Bran?” Sansa spoke.

“I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm thinking about taking a break, from music that is.”

Their mouths opened a bit, “What? Why?” Robb was the first to speak.

Sansa put her hand on her brother's forearm, giving him a look to calm down. Sansa looked at Bran, “What's caused this?”

He sighed, “Somethings been...missing, since tour. We've been doing this for six and a half years and I...I want to find meaning in my life again. I want to explore the world, and not from a stage.” 

Sansa looked at Robb, who was still shell-shocked. His eyes were desperately trying to find meaning in Bran's words but, he just couldn't sympathize. He had put his heart and soul into this, and he felt somewhat betrayed. 

Bran scratched the back of his neck, “Besides I heard Jon and Arya talking about something similar a week or two ago.”

Robb got up from his chair, Sansa called out for him but, it was already too late. Robb knocked on Jon's door before getting a, “Come in.”

He quickly opened the door, closing it behind him, “What's this about wanting to drop the band?”

Jon slowly rose, hands in the air, “Woah, what?”

“Bran just said that he was thinking about dropping the band something about finding himself.”

Jon sighed, “Robb, I'm not going to lie to you, me and Arya were talking about...other things. Bran had joined the conversation and we all agreed something died with us after tour.”

Robb let out a half-hysterical laugh, “What in the fuck are you talking about?”

“I think something died in you too, Robb.” Jon frowned at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, “Jon, I've been working my ass off and now everyone wants to leave?”

Jon pushed himself off of his bed, “See, that's what I mean. Robb barely a month off tour and your back writing our eighth album. That's got to be exhausting. You can't keep going like this for six years. We can't keep going like this. Bran, Arya, Rickon, for god's sake Robb, their still fucking kids. They want to do things, maybe we weren't meant for this.”

Robb's eyebrows softened and he let out a barely audible, “What?”

Jon offered a small smile, “Arya, she wants to learn how to fence, she wants to pick up techno-music. Bran wants to see the world from a different light. And if they leave, well were already down two of our five.”

“Just say it Jon, if they leave you leave.”

He swallowed, “If they leave I leave.”

Robb sighed and sat down on his cousin's bed, “What's your story? Why do you want to leave.”

Jon joined him, “I...I want to rediscover music. Something died when getting to the top. I want to restart, something smaller maybe?”

He looked at him, “You-you want to join another band?”

“There's this small indie band, The Night's Watch, they're in need of a drummer.” He shrugged.

“Are you really going to leave?” Robb said with pleading eyes.

“Give Bran a week, see what his decision is.” Was all he responded with. 

“Does Dad know?” He was met with a head nod. Robb stood up and made his way towards the door, “I-I have to...think I guess.”

Jon looked at him, “I'm sorry Robb.”

Robb didn't answer, he only looked down before exiting the room. He hastily made his way into his room, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He when to his text messages, finding Theon at the top. He sighed before texting him.

 

'Are you busy I need to get out of my house right now.'

He was met with a swift response

'Yeah, do you want to come over? Pizza?'

'Yes, please. Pepperoni.'

With that, he left his room, grabbed his keys and went over to the only person he could stand to be around at the moment.

\----------

Theon opened the door to see Robb holding a six pack of beer in his hand, “Pizza here?”

He let Robb in, “Yeah it came a few minutes ago. What happened that you needed comfort food so badly.”

Robb dropped onto the couch, his face sullen, which gave Theon the chills. This mood was completely unexpected from the usually normal peppy Stark. But Theon also loved it, in a strange way. 

He sat next to him on the couch, not before grabbing the pizza box. Robb sighed, “Bran, Arya and Jon, they want to quit, the band that is.” He said, cracking open a beer.

“What?!” Theon looked at Robb, who was staring at the open beer, before chugging half of it. 

“They said something was missing. That they need to rediscover themselves or something. Fuck, I mean Jon even called me out.”

Theon grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a slow bite, “Maybe he's right, you know?”

Robb looked at him, flabbergasted, “What!” 

He swallowed, “Let me ask you a question, Robb. What do you owe everyone? Anyone?”

He looked down at his beer, “I owe my father for teaching me everything I know, I can't just let this get flushed down the toilet. I owe my siblings, I mean I must've done something wrong for them to want to leave. I owe the fans-” 

Theon cut him off before he could continue, “Wrong. The answer is you owe them shit, Robb. You. Owe. Them. Nothing. But congratulations, I had a feeling there was something underneath all those smiles, finally, I feel less bad about myself.”

Robb stared at him, “Again, what?”

Theon snorted, “You have a fucking complex, Robb. I think everyone on this godforsaken earth has one,” He grins at Robb, “Just nice to know you have one too. Robb, you let the world fall on your shoulders and you know what I say to that? Fuck the world, let them solve it out themselves. And that's what you need to learn how to do. Let go. You're a bit of a control freak, Stark and when things don't go you're way, you're too quick to blame yourself. Don't. Life is for drinking beer and eating pizza. Fuck, dude, maybe you need a vacation.”

Robb finally took a piece of pizza, “Vacation, hm, that doesn't sound too bad.”

“See! You're already getting the hang of it.” He grinned taking another bite out of his pizza.

“Theon let's go on vacation.” Theon almost choked on his pizza.

“What!? Robb, I'm kinda jammed packed right now, I know I'm going to sound like a hypocrite but-”

Robb chuckled, “Not now. I know you're really busy and I know how bad you want to make it. Maybe not now, and not during the holidays, how bout' after. During New Years?”

“Where?” Theon gave Robb an odd look.

“New York. I promise we won't even touch where you live. You said you've never been to the city just for fun. Well, let's do it.”

Theon only raised an eyebrow, “You want to go...to New York...during New Years?”

Robb looked at him like it was obvious, “Yeah.”

He smiled, “Fuck it, let's go to New York.”

Robb smiled at him when the doorbell rang. Theon sighed and got up, opening the door was a guy holding a large box, “You Mr. Greyjoy?

He nodded, “Sign.” The guy held out a tablet, which Theon signed his name and took the box. Closing the door with his hip he looked at Robb, “I didn't order anything.”

Robb shrugged and took a sip of his beer. Theon placed the box down and tore the tape off. Inside was a bunch of clothes, with a note card on top, 

'I told you black was your color, but I took some liberties. -Ramsay'

“What is it?” Robb said standing up. 

“Clothes, and lots of it. From Ramsay.” Theon said, holding up a leather jacket. Robb smiled, “Seems like you're getting the clean slate you wanted after all.”

Theon hummed, shrugging it on, it fit like a glove, “Seems so.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this fic so far, please tell me what you think of it or what you think may happen in the comments! Thank you so much for your support I 'm having a blast writing this. Come say hi on my tunblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oops-my-trash-spilt

Bran, did in fact, leave the next week. Arya as well. Catelyn was in tears at the airport. Bran got on his flight to India, promising he would be back in time for the Stark Christmas ski trip. Arya got on a plane to go to Spain, saying that she would be back in a few weeks, just in time for Thanksgiving, to tell all about her intense fencing training. 

Jon knew what this meant, so he went to his room and started packing some of his things. When he heard a knock on his door and braced himself, letting the person enter. He turned around and saw his aunt, who was frowning. The two had never really gotten along, Catelyn had tried to like her late sister-in-law's child but, Jon was always emotionally distant. 

“Since the band has broken up, I assume that you're leaving?” She spoke monotonously.

“Unless you're keeping the door open for me to stay?” He said, turning back to pack more of his things. She never responded, she just walked out, closing the door. 

'Well, that solves that.', Jon thought to himself. He sighed, now for the real challenge. 

\--------

Theon heard a knock at his door and sighed, and got up reluctantly from his couch. He swung his door open to meet Jon Snow, a bag and a white fluffy dog with red eyes at his feet, a lost look in his eyes. The dog looked up at him and wagged its tail. Theon lent down and pet the dog.

He leaned on the door frame, “Back for round two already, Snow?” He hummed.

Jon groaned, “Remember how I asked you a few weeks ago if I could stay, in exchange not to let out our dirty little secret?”

Theon had a feeling he knew where this was going and stood up, “Kicked you out that quick?”

“Yep.” Was all Jon said.  
Theon moved aside, allowing Jon and the dog in, “You can take the couch I guess.”

Jon looked at the ratty couch, “I think I'll take the bed.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Where the fuck am I supposed to sleep!?” Theon exclaimed.

Jon smirked, “I don't know, the bed? Or the couch if you're a gracious enough host.”

Theon stared at Jon for a beat, “Wait...what the fuck am I doing? What the fuck are you doing? You're, like, a millionaire, go buy your own fucking apartment.”

Jon only shrugged his bag off, “I don't want to when you've lived in a crowded house for all your life, the quiet is eerie. Besides, we made a deal.”

He groaned, “I fucking hate you. Listen, I don't know how long you plan to stay but, if this isn't like a two-week visit you better buy your own fucking bed, I have a spare room.”  
“I think we need to buy a new everything.” Jon looked around.

“My apartments not up to your tastes, Princess Snow?” Theon snickered.

“I'm telling you right now that T.V isn't going to work.” Jon said.

Theon rolled his eyes. God Snow was being melodramatic.

“You haven't introduced me to you're fluffy friend.” Theon smiled at the dog, though he already knew it was Ghost.

“Oh he's my dog, Ghost...you're apartment allows pets right?” Jon said scratching the dog behind the ears.

“To be honest, I don't think my landlord gives a shit, as long as we don't burn the place down,” Theon crouched down to the dogs level and spoke in a cooing voice, “And I certainly don't mind either.” He pet the dog which was met with a tail wag.

“Odd, Ghost doesn't like many people.” Jon looked down.

Theon gave a dry-laugh, “Everyone likes me, Snow.”

“Everyone?” Jon said, amused.

“There are a select few, you probably being one of them.” Theon said not looking up, keeping his eyes trained on the dog.

“We'll see, Greyjoy, we'll see.” Jon said, sitting down on the couch.

\---------

It was the end of October and Theon was already starting to feel the pressure of final recordings. He was at the studio almost every day, re-doing and re-doing songs, and coming down to the final twelve. On top of that Ramsay was already setting up interview and photo shoot dates, Jon spent more time in the apartment than he did. Though the Stark cousin was still getting used to his new bandmates, and Theon was half grateful he that he didn't have to hear Jon's praise of his new band. 

He had released one song since 'Alone Together', which was a slightly bigger hit than the latter. It also gained him a few hundred new followers and more attention altogether. Ramsay was also the one who controlled his social media pages, and he threw out a few hints for the first album, which they (meaning Ramsay) decided to name “Broken Mirrors”. 

When he arrived at the studio for another day of recording Ramsay called him into his office. He smiled and gestured for Theon to sit, “Theon, can I ask a...personal favor.”

Theon gave a small smile, “Sure, I guess.”

Ramsay got up from his chair and walked towards his window, “You know I was like you at one point, a songwriter...an artist.” He spun to look at Theon.

“I would like to ask since I've brought you so far, for you to sing one of my old songs and put it in your album. I have one picked out, of course.” He hummed, walking towards Theon.  
He looked up from his seat, “Yeah, it's the least I can do in return for all the hard work you've done.”

Ramsay grinned and put a hand on Theon's shoulder, “That's my boy,” He walked back towards his desk and pulled a piece of paper from a drawer, handing it to Theon, “Let's go to the booth, shall we?” Theon nodded, took the paper, and stood up. 

He got set up in the recording booth and read over the lyrics and chords, which were pretty simple and repeated themselves. Before long Ramsay signaled him to start playing.

I've dug two graves for us, my dear  
Can't pretend that I was perfect, leavin' you in fear  
Oh man, what a world, the things I hear  
If I could act on my revenge, then, oh, would I?  
Some kill, some steal, some break your heart  
And you thought that I would let it go and let you walk  
Broken hearts, break bones, so break up fast  
And I don't wanna let it go, so in my grave I'll rot

Once he finished Ramsay was beaming at him with his odd smile. Theon smiled back awkwardly. Sure, most of his songs had a tone of gloominess but, this was just cryptic. He swept away his judgment, if Ramsay thought it was fitting, well he should just trust the professional.

“That was perfect, let's do a couple more takes of that and move on.” Ramsay grinned. Theon forced a smile and nodded. 

\-------

He didn't leave until ten o' clock and his head was absolutely pounding. There was only one thing that could cheer him up, so he pulled out his phone and texted Robb.

'Pizza?'

'Pizza. Head on over.'

Theon smiled and called an Uber. There was nothing like spending the evening with Robb Stark, pizza, and a few beers. 

He was at the Stark home within a half an hour and upon arriving, Robb practically dragged him up to his room. He had already got two cans of beer out, and the pizza was on his desk. Theon walked over and hastily cracked open the beer can and grabbed a slice. Robb did the same and then sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall, patting next to him signaling Theon to join him. 

“What happened?” He said, taking a cautious bite.

Theon sighed, “Nothing too bad in particular, I'm just exhausted. We're getting into crunch time and I barely sleep because I'm so stressed that it's all going to turn out wrong and that this whole stardom plan is going to blow up in my face. Fuck, I have a migraine.” 

Robb placed a hand on his shoulder, “It's going to turn out fine. Trust me, I can empathize. Crunch time is always nerve-wracking,” He paused and finished the last bit of his pizza, “Rest your head on my lap.”

Theon looked at him, bewildered, “What?”

“Shut up and lay on my lap, I know a trick that will help your migraine, and hopefully the stress.” He patted his lap.

He ate the last of his pizza and slowly rested his head on the Stark's lap. Robb hummed and slowly started to card his fingers through Theon's hair, “I started getting migraines in my early teens, my mom always used to do this to me.” 

Theon let himself relax, tension flooding his shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut as he focused on the feeling of Robb's hand massaging his scalp. 

Robb brushed his thumb against Theon's cheekbone, “Can I tell you something.”

“Anything.” 

“Theon...I think I like you...as more than a friend.” Robb stuttered, his hands starting to slow.

He opened his eyes and faced Robb, “Robb-I...I do too.” Theon blushed.

Robb bit his lip, “Then you wouldn't mind if I did this.” He leaned forward and placed his lips on Theon's. All Theon could think about was how soft his lips were and how perfect this kiss was and...

And Theon woke up. His head was still on Robb's lap, his fingers still entangled in his hair. Robb was softly snoring, still leaning against the wall. He slowly sat up, letting the fingers drop from his hair. Checking his phone, seeing that the time was three in the morning, decided to take his leave. 

As he started to get up from the bed he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to Robb who's eyes were half-lidded and he had a sleepy smile on his face. It made Theon's heart do somersaults. 

“Hey, it seems that we dozed off.” Robb said, rubbing his eyes a bit.

Theon gave a small smile, “Yeah, not the first time, you tend to put me to sleep, Stark”

“Hope I'm not too boring.” He chuckled.

“Never a dull moment with you. I guess I'll take my leave, it's pretty late and I'm sure Jon's wondering why I'm not home.”

“Wait, you can stay here tonight. If you want.” Robb sat up.

“I have to go back to the office tomorrow...” Theon trailed off, desperately wanting to take Robb's invitation.

“I can drive you and if clothes are an issue, you can borrow some of mine, I'm sure that they'll fit.” 

“If you insist.” Theon shrugged, smile playing at his lips. Robb started to scoot off the bed and Theon raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep on a beanbag, take the bed.” Theon went to argue but, Robb put a hand up, “Shut up, Greyjoy, you're a guest.”

Theon was too tired to argue with the stubborn Stark boy. He shrugged and lay down, softly inhaling Robb's scent on the bed sheets, and dozed off once again.

Theon woke up to his phone buzzing. Groaning he turned off his alarm and sat up. He looked down at Robb, who was slumped in a beanbag and feet resting on another one. He smiled, Robb looked so peaceful. Even in sleep, his hair was perfect and Theon had the urge to run his finger through the soft curls. His breath was deep and even, it hurt him that he had to wake the sleeping Robb Stark.

He crouched down and gently shook Robb, “Hey, you gotta' wake up.”

Robb's ocean blue eyes opened with a flutter and he smiled like every time he did when he woke in the presence of Theon. 

He smiled back at him, “I believe you promised me some fresh clothes.”

The ginger sat up, “Yes, yes I did.” 

He took a long look at Theon before grinning and walking to his closet. Pulling out a few things before handing them to the Greyjoy, “This should suit you. I'll give you a moment.” He said, walking out of the room. 

Theon took a good look at the clothes, of course, Robb had picked flannel. He sighed with a smile before shrugging the slightly too big clothes on. He took a look at himself in the mirror, he looked as he did when he first came to L.A.

He looked at the door, now it was time to leave what he had felt was his safe haven and back to being pushed within a half an inch of his sanity. Making his way down to the kitchen he found Robb sitting at the island on his phone.

Coughing to get his attention, Robb looked at him with a smile, “You clean up nicely, Greyjoy.”

He scoffed, “This is not cleaning up and only you would put me back in flannel.”

“It's your thing. I don't know what Bolton was saying when he said black was your color. You look too much like Jon.” He said getting up.

“It's more of the look along with the music than actual style.” Theon grinned.

“Well let's get you back to work.” Robb grinned back, grabbing his keys. Theon followed him out to the car and once they were off Robb glanced at him, “If this is going to become a regular thing, you should keep some clothes here, or you'll probably be stealing half of my wardrobe.”

“That eager to keep me over, Stark?” Theon laughed. 

“It's always a pleasure to have you over but, I would like my clothes.” Robb chuckled back. 

“So what has the lonesome Robb Stark been doing without me or his siblings to keep him on his toes.”

“Oh...nothing much. I guess I have been writing some songs.” Robb shrugged.

“You becoming a lone wolf now?” Theon smiled at him.

“Haven't thought about it like that but, yeah I guess. I don't want to give this life up. I love it too much.” 

“Who said you have to give it up? I'm sure Sansa would be more than willing to keep you under her watchful eye.”

Robb gave a small laugh, “Sansa's actually been looking for another job. She's supposed to be at an interview with Tyrion Lannister from CR-740 today.”

“The wolf moving with the lions now, hm? Any news from Arya or Bran?”

“Please, Brans been keeping all his fans up to date on Snapchat, Arya's been uncharacteristically quiet though but, she called us when she landed, so at least we know she's there.”

Robb pulled up to the building, “I believe this is your stop.” He smiled.

Theon sighed, “So it is.”


	11. Chapter 11

Theon was sitting on the couch, Ghost's head in his lap, as he idly scrolled on his phone and pet the dogs head. It was quite relaxing, being away from the recording studio for a day, and petting Ghosts head was soothing. That was shattered when Jon Snow walked in with two moving guys who were moving in a mattress, Jon was carrying a small box.

“What are you looking at?” Jon said nonchalantly like two guys weren't moving in a queen sized bed behind him.

Theon glanced down at the Buzzfeed quiz he was looking at, “Porn.” 

Jon rolled his eyes and placed the box down, “Wouldn't be the first time I caught you mid-act in the few weeks I've lived here.”

He looked at the moving guys behind Jon, who were now bringing in a flat screen T.V., “So this isn't a small stay over?”

“Nope. On the bright side, Greyjoy, I won't be complaining every time you come home late and wake me up.” He said with a small smile.

“What's in the box?”

Jon only grinned, “You'll see after we get the T.V. Set up.”

Theon was not expecting Jon to pull out a Wii. 

Jon rolled his wrists as he started it up, “I take Wii bowling very seriously.”

Theon chuckled and flexed his arms, “See these babies,” He grinned, “Wii Sports Resort.”

Snow cracked this knuckles, “May the best player win, Greyjoy.”

“You're on Snow.”

Jon insisted that he go first because it was his game, Theon insisted it was his house so he goes first. Theon went first, “You're going to wear the wrist strap, right, Snow?”

“I don't need a wrist strap, Greyjoy.” He jokingly snapped. 

To say it had been an intense game would be an understatement. The two were constantly making japes at each other throughout the game. Most of it was playful banter about how bad the other one sucked but, they managed to rile each other up that it lasted three games. It inevitably wound up into being a bet, the winner having to go pick up pizza in nothing but a pair of boxers. It was a tie.

It was the final roll for their “championship”. Jon gets up and stretches his arms, Theon rolls his eyes, “Stop fucking limbering up Snow, and get on with it.”

Jon shoots him a dirty look before getting into position. As Jon "I don't need the wrist strap" Snow releases the controller, it goes flying backward, the door simultaneously opens at the same time. Thank god for Robb Stark's quick reflexes, as he quickly catches the flying object as it's just about to fly into his face full force. Jon opened his mouth to apologize but the T.V. called out, “Strike!”

Jon whipped around to the T.V. and cried out joyously, “Fuck yes! Suck. My. Dick. Greyjoy.” 

Theon picked his beer up from the table and smirked into it, “Probably wouldn't be the first time.”

Robb looked between the two of them, “What?” He said mouth agape.

Theon put his beer down and glanced at Jon, who couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh to yell at Theon, “Tell me how you got into my apartment and I'll explain.”

Robb closed the door, “Jon gave me a key, he said it was from you.”

He glared at Jon, “You did what!”

He only shrugged, gave a knowing smile, and sipped at his beer. 

"Do you...want it back?"

"No, no, keep it, you're welcome here anytime, Stark."

“Now your turn to explain,” Robb said, crossing his arms like a disappointed parent.

Before Theon could utter a word Jon spoke, “Me and Theon had sex by accident.”

“How do you have sex by accident!” Robb threw his hands in the air. 

Jon got up and pressed a beer into Robb's hand, taking the Wii remote from the other, “It's called one too many drinks my dear, cousin.“

He turned to Theon, “I won the bet, should I call for pizza now or later?”

Theon groaned and put his beer down, “Let's get it over with. Stark, don't drink yet you gotta' drive me.”

Robb placed the unopened beer back down, “Where exactly am I driving yo- and why are you taking your clothes off?” He said covering his eyes a bit.

“Just drive me to the pizza place, no questions asked. Got it?”

Robb fumbled for his keys, “Yep! Got it, I got it.” He said, blushing.

The two walked out of the house, not before Theon flipped off a grinning Jon Snow. As the two got in Robb spoke, “So what is with the-?”

“I said no questions. Theon grumbled. 

Robb started to drive, he glanced at Theon before turning his focus back on the road, his fingers became white-knuckled, “Yeah, no questions.” He licked his suddenly dry lips.

He wanted to smash his head into the steering wheel, why was he like this all of a sudden. Theon was just a friend, a friend in nothing but his underwear, at that.

Robb wanted to glance over at the sullen looking Greyjoy but, he decided against it and kept his eyes trained on the road. 

“Oh Robb, since I have all these new clothes, can I keep my old ones at your house? You said I might as well if I'm going to stay at your house sometimes, and those clothes don't really fit anyways.”

He dared a glance at Theon, “I thought they fit you just fine, I mean the style-”

He was cut off with a chuckle, “I'm not talking about the style, Stark. I mean actual fit. They were hand-me-downs. My brother's actually. We weren't graced with the money to buy clothes all that often, so...” He trailed off.

“I get it. As long as the spirits of your brothers aren't in the clothes.” Robb immediately regretted saying that but, was reassured when Theon laughed.

“No, some of those clothes actually brought me pretty good luck, which is surprising, for wearing some dead asshole's outfits,” They pulled up to the pizza place, “I kind of wish I was wearing one now. I'm not looking forward to this.”

He sighed and got out of the car, awkwardly shuffling into the pizza. Robb had to stifle a laugh, even though he felt bad, it was quite amusing. Theon practically ran back into the car, pizza box in hand.

“Fuck this shit is burning my lap!” Theon said as he got in the car.

“So how'd it go?” Robb grinned, pulling back into the street.

“I got some looks, not as bad as I thought it would be.” He shrugged.

Robb chuckled, “Maybe this can be your new look?”

“Like something you see, Stark?” Theon smiled.

His throat suddenly got dry, “U-uh no. Theon I'm-”

Theon cut him off, “I was joking, I know. Remember I was your biggest fan, I know everything.”

“Not everything.”

Theon only hummed, his smile still hung on his lips a bit but, was almost gone. Robb swallowed, he had a feeling he did something wrong...again. Theon got quiet but, Robb wasn't one to push. If only he knew Theon's heart was all but shattered because he just pretty much gave him a solid confirmation that he would never kiss those beautiful, full, lips the Stark seemed to always draw attention to on his perfectly symmetrical face.

When the two walked into the apartment, Robb was nice enough to carry the pizza, Jon threw Theon's previously abandoned clothes at him, “Congrats, Greyjoy, didn't think you had the balls.”

“Shut the fuck up, Snow, you would've wussed out if it were you.” He laughed.

Jon rolled his eyes, grabbed a slice of pizza, and flopped back onto the couch.

“What the fuck are you watching, Snow?”

“Some teenage gossip YouTube channel I'm streaming,” He said with a mouthful, “Oh this one should be interesting.”

Robb and Theon joined him on the couch and Jon clicked on the video. The two girls popped back up again, upbeat music playing in the background.

“Hello, I'm Shireen Baratheon.” One girl said.

“And I'm Lyanna Mormont, welcome back to another episode of Western Fame.”

Theon pointed to Shireen, “I think I worked for her dad.” He hummed and took a bite of pizza.

“This episode we're talking about the newest shipping debate! Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow with Snowjoy.” Lyanna said.

“And Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark with Throbb!” Shireen stated.

Jon burst out laughing, Theon choked on his pizza, and Robb spit out his beer that he was currently drinking. 

“We've recently seen Jon Snow move in with Theon right after the Kings disbanded, many people, including myself, have taken this as a sign that the two may have started dating in the short time Theon has been in California.” Lyanna grinned.

Shireen scoffed, “On the other hand, we've seen Theon Greyjoy at the Stark residence many times, and since the release of the collab, well all I'm saying it wasn't Jon who was doubling Theon.”

Robb and Theon glanced at each other, flushed down to their necks. Jon was desperately trying to hold in his laughter, “They'll eat up anything!”

“Just because they sang together doesn't mean they have something going on!”

“I can say the same thing with moving in. Anyways, Robb and Theon have been spotted multiple times at a local California club, and driving together.”

Theon sunk down into the couch as they continued, “Speaking of being spotted at a club, scandalous video footage recently surfaced of Jon and Theon!”  
Before the video cut, Shireen gave a horrified, “WHAT!?”

It was a blurry, shaky video but, none the less there was no mistaking what it was. It was Jon and Theon messily making out near the back of the club, then stumbling out the door. It was clear that it was the night of “the fuck”.

Jon stopped laughing, and Theon shoved his face in a pillow. Robb looked between the two, mouth agape.

The video ended and cut back to the girl, Shireen's face was planted on the table in front of them and Lyanna was smiling, “If either of the two would like to set up an interview please email us.”

“They're not going to watch this!” Was all Shireen said before the video ended completely.

Theon sighed and pulled out his phone, he went to his contacts before placing the phone to his ear, “Yeah, Ramsay, I have the perfect interview idea.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon tries to impress everyone

5 Years Earlier

Robb Stark was what made Theon question his sexuality. Okay maybe that's an overstatement but, he had to be a contributing factor. 

Theon was sitting in his room. His father was passed out drunk on the couch and his wounds from Yara leaving were still fresh. He knew once his sister came out as bisexual, they way their father handled it, no way in hell was Theon coming out as a newly identified homosexual. He and Yara had stayed in contact, she was the only person who knew about his sexuality. Well her and the few guys Theon had one night stands with (those were pretty rare in rural New York).

He had his headphones blasting “Kings in the North”, a fairly recent band that had blown up. To say Theon was obsessed wouldn't be an exaggeration. As soon as he heard their first song, a floodgate of inspiration was opened. Theon even dared to risk putting up a poster of the band but, fuck it, he was twenty, he should be allowed to put up a poster if he wanted to. 

He stared at the poster, they were all pretty young for being in the industry. They could all pass for being Disney stars. He stared at the boy who was front and center of the poster, Robb Stark. No seventeen year old should be that attractive, Theon wasn't even that good looking three years ago. His eyes darted to Jon Snow, the kid was pretty, he could admit that but, he wasn't his type. Theon continued to stare at pretty boy Robb Stark before his eyes widened in realization. He shot up.

Fuck, the kid was only seventeen he should be in high school. And Theon was twenty and should be well into his college career. The point Theon made in his head was that unfairly gorgeous, Robb Stark was a minor. Theon ripped his phone from his side and texted Yara.

'Am i a pedophile for thinking a 17-year-old is hot?'

'Who cares he'll be legal soon. Y someone catch ur fancy?'

'Oh just someone ill never meet...ever. But I can dream.'

'Don't go soft on me. Ill gtg ill try calling soon.'

Theon laid back down on his bed, his conscience somewhat eased. He looked back up at Robb Stark before rolling over.

\-------

Present Day

Theon looked at his laptop, licking his lips before pressing the call button on Skype. He was not looking forward to this interview with two teenagers who would probably ask the most personal questions ever. Scratch that, he could handle that, what he didn't want to talk about was if he was dating the one and only Robb Stark. Because, fuck, if he didn't want to say 'yes' if though it was fairly common knowledge that he was one of the straightest men alive. 

It only rang twice before the image of the two girls popped up, they looked as if they were about to combust from excitement. Lyanna gained her composure quickly but, Shireen quickly blurted out, “Oh my gosh, you're real! You're really Theon!”

He only smiled, “The one and only. I watched your video on the whole 'Shipping War' and wanted to clear some stuff up.”

Shireen clung to Lyanna, “He really watched it.” She whispered-screamed.

“I hope you don't mind that we're recording the conversation.” Lyanna said, prying the other girl off of her.

“I only assumed you would. So, questions?” 

“Are you dating Robb!?” Shireen quickly asked.

Theon gave a small smile, “No, Robb is interested in other people...besides me.” 

“Why did you and Jon move in together? Are you dating?” Lyanna asked, eagerness slipping out. 

He chuckled, “No, Jon and I are not dating either. He had moved out when the Kings disbanded and needed a place to stay. I offered.” He bit the inside of his cheek, desperately not trying to laugh and probably the biggest lie he's ever told. 

“What about the video?” She pushed.

'Geeze weren't these kids a bit young for watching that stuff. Where are their parents and Barbie dolls?', Theon thought to himself before answering.

“Heh, that was one too many drinks, you'll learn about that stuff when you get older, I guess.” Shit, this was getting awkward fast.

“What about your album. We're both big fans of 'Alone Together' and 'Fourth of July' and your collab with the Kings, is your album going to have the same kind of music?” Shireen asked, and Theon silently blessed her for changing the subject.

“Yes and No. I'm using a lot of my old songs that I've written over the years but, they have a bit more of a darker tone than my previous singles.”

“Well, you can count us excited. One last question. You've been in California for a short time and you've already associated with a historic band, how did that come to be?” Shireen once again proposed the question.

Theon gave a small smile, “I'll like to think of it as maybe stars crossed paths or they were in some sort of alignment but, I don't regret it.”

The two 'awed', “What a touching sentiment. Well, thank you so much! We wish you well!” Lyanna said before the call ended. 

He slumped back, thank god that was done. Jon walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen, “Sheesh, that was something. Surprised they didn't say anything about Robb's birthday being next week or something like that.”

Theon's eyes shot up towards Snow, “Wait, did you say next week?”

He slurped up his noodles, “Yeah, did you forget.”

“Fuck me, I've had no time,” He sighed, looking at his phone, “Speak of the Stark, he's here to drive me to my photo shoot.” 

Jon sat on the couch, “Have fun with that. I don't know if I'm going to be around when you come home, I got some songwriting stuff with The Night's Watch.”

“Have fun writing teen angst, Snow.” He said before closing the door and jogging up to Robb's car.

The Stark smiled as he got in, “How was your interview?”

“No, just no. Please start driving, young wolf.”

“That bad?” He chuckled.

“I don't remember what I did at that age but, it certainly wasn't interrogating a twenty-five year old if he's dating?” Theon groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“You'll get used to it. Hopefully, this photo shoot will brighten your mood.”

“I can think of ten other things I'd rather be doing than this photo shoot right now.” 

“Want to get pizza afterward?” Robb beamed at him.

“Can't, Ramsay's invited me to dinner after, and I already said yes.”

Robb's smile faltered, “Oh...okay,” He quickly changed his dampened mood to a more lighthearted one, “So am I now your personal driver, that all I'm good for?”

Theon let out a light chuckle, “Sure, Stark, my personal driver that I eat pizza with until three in the morning and plan to go on a trip with.”

“Speaking of trips, we Starks go on a Christmas ski trip, you wanna' come? Unless you had other plans, like visiting your sister or something.”

He snorted, “This isn't a movie, Stark. My plans consisted for this holiday season includes my special Thanksgiving whiskey, followed by my Christmas whiskey.”

“Oh no, now you're definitely coming, ski trip and Thanksgiving dinner.”

Theon looked at him like he was crazy, “Robb I think you're forgetting that me and family dinners are not compatible.”

“Please! Sansa's bringing her awful boyfriend, Joffery, to Thanksgiving. One week into her job at the radio station and she got hooked with the manager's son. I need someone to make fun of that awful little cunt with.”

Theon's lips grew into a smug grin, “Snow not enough for you?”

“You have to meet him, you'll hate him.” Robb laughed.

“Is he coming on the ski trip?”

“Thank the gods no. My mother's not fond of him, she said to me that she'll tolerate him for the night.”

“Are you sure she'll be able to tolerate me for a week?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Compared to Joffery, you're the patron saint.” 

Theon sighed sarcastically, “If I must, Stark.”

“You must.” 

“Do I bring gifts for Christmas?”

Robb shrugged, “If you want to, I guess.”

Before Theon could make another snide remark they pulled up to the beach that Ramsay wanted to be the setting for the photo shoot.

“This the place?” Robb looked at him.

“Yep,” He paused, “Do you wanna' hang out here for a bit?”

“Sure, I'm not busy. It's kinda' weird, for the past few years I've been running around all the time, it's nice to have some downtime.” He smiled.

“Stop being melodramatic and get out of the car, Stark.” 

Robb laughed and got out of the car with Theon. The two walked down to the steps to the beach, seeing Ramsay and tall blonde women, who Theon only assumed was the photographer near the bottom of the stairs. 

Ramsay smiled at Theon, “You finally made it,” He looked at Robb, “And you've brought Robb Stark with you.”

Robb outstretched his hand, “It's nice to finally my friend's manager.”

Ramsay looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it, “The pleasures all mine, Mr. Stark.” 

“Robb, please.”

He hummed, “Robb.”

The Bolton turned his attention to Theon, “I've seen you're wearing the clothes I asked you to wear, so we can get right to it. Oh, how rude of me I haven't introduced the two of you. Theon this is Brienne, she'll be our photographer for today.”

Theon looked at the women who towered over him, “Pleasure to meet you, Brienne.” He shook her hand.

“Likewise, Mr. Greyjoy. I've listened to some of your songs and I have some ideas, would you mind standing over here.” She smiled.

He nodded and followed her direction. Ramsay and Robb stood next to each other as the two got busy working. Robb smiled at Theon, even though all of his attention was on Brienne. Ramsay stood there observing him, a finger on his lip, “He's a natural, isn't he?”

Robb looked at him, “He certainly has hit the ground running. Theon has praised you, I'm sure you've directed him well.”

Ramsay didn't turn his eyes to Robb and continued to look at Theon, “I suppose I did,” He called out to Theon, “Theon do you have any cigarettes on you, I would like to try some smoking shots.”

Theon quickly pulled out a cigarette and got back to shooting. Robb looked at Ramsay, “You support the smoking?”

Ramsay glanced over at Robb, “Not really but, I think it completes his look, don't you think?”

Robb frowned, “I think he does just fine with the cigarettes and all the black clothing.”

He chuckled, “Good thing you're not managing him then.”

“What do yo-” Robb was cut off by Brienne walking over to the pair.

“Mr. Bolton, I was wondering if Mr. Stark would care to join Mr. Greyjoy in some photos.”

Ramsay frowned, “He's hardly-”

Brienne cut him off, “I insist Mr. Bolton, just even for promotional material, it would gain Mr. Greyjoy some extra footing being seen with someone more famous than himself.”

Before Ramsay could even open his mouth, Robb stepped forward, “I would love to.”

He tightened his jaw as Robb joined Theon.

“She sucked you into this?” Theon laughed.

“Come on, it'll be fun.” Robb beamed one of his perfect smiles.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, “Your definition of fun is very different than mine.”

Theon and Robb started taking pictures together. The two cracking jokes and laughing. They did some overly dramatic pictures and ones of them sitting in the sand together. But the two were genuinely enjoying themselves, Theon cursed Robb Stark for making this fun. 

Brienne shot one final picture before giving them a thumbs up, walking towards Ramsay, flipping through the pictures.

“Mr. Bolton, I have to say the pictures with Mr. Stark...well, Mr. Greyjoy is much more natural looking in them. His limbs are looser, he doesn't look so posed as compared to his solo shots.”

Ramsay inhaled, “Email them to me, I'll be the judge of it.” He then signaled for Theon to come over.

“Excellent work today, Theon. Thank you for joining us Mr. Stark. Come now, Theon, I promised you dinner.” He said placing a hand on Theon's back, softly urging him to walk.

Theon smiled and waved at Robb, “See ya', Stark.”

Robb gave a mock salute, “See ya', Greyjoy.”

The two disappeared above the stairs and Brienne sighed, “You better keep that boy close.”

He turned to her, “What do you mean?”

She only smiled, “I think you know what I mean.” She said and walked away to finish packing up.

Robb was absolutely fucking lost.

\---------

“So, Snow, you got any ideas for a song?” Edd said.

“Oh, I...I don't know how to write a song.” Jon shrugged.

“He didn't ask that, Snow. He said ideas.” Pyp added.

“Something that's mildly fucking depression because that's the only thing that Edd likes to sing about.” Grenn snorted.

“Shut the fuck up.” Edd snarled.

“Please I have tons of ideas, I live with the definition of pining angst and my cousin is the definition of oblivious.” Jon smirked.

“Now this should be bloody interesting.” Pyp smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, Theon thinks a lot about Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been posting but, this week's a two-parter!

Ramsay pulled up to a luxurious looking home, very similar looking to the Starks. He smiled at Theon, “We're home.”

Theon followed Ramsay out of the car into the home, which was decorated in blacks, reds, and golds with hints of white. 

“I had Myranda send some food here and, ah, there it is.” He said walking into the dining area, Theon trailed close behind. On the sleek black table sat two dishes with expensive looking food, still steaming. Theon found him silently longing for the simplicity of pepperoni pizza...and Robb.

Ramsay hummed, “Still warm, we must've just missed her.” He walked over to one of the seats and sat down. He gestured for Theon to sit across from him, in which he hastily walked over to the other seat. 

He watched Ramsay start to dig in, “You did a most excellent job today, next time just warn me that you're bringing Robb Stark with you. Or anybody for that matter.”

Theon started to pick at his food, “I'm sorry, it was a kind of spur of the moment thing. I had been the one to invite him.”

“It's very unprofessional, that's all,” He glanced down at his phone before picking it up. He was brief before he smiled at Theon, “It seems Brienne has gotten the pictures done already, let's take a look shall we.” He said standing up. Theon was happy to stop eating the overly complex looking meal (that wasn't even that good) and quickly followed Ramsay to an office.

He tapped on his computer before pulling up the files, Theon looking over his shoulder. Ramsay clicked through a few of them, humming. Theon smiled at the sight of the ones of him and Robb, especially ones of the two of them smiling together. Ramsay got out of the computer chair, “I'll let you have this, you decide your favorite five, and I'll pick out of the five which will be the album cover.”

Theon took his seat, Ramsay left the room, which Theon was grateful for because he just wanted to spend some time looking at the sparkle in Robb's eyes when he was laughing or smiling. Theon flipped through the ones of just him. They all seemed so dramatic and missing something. Missing Robb. It was only appropriate the Stark be on the cover, he was the driving force behind most of his songs. Theon selected two of them laughing, one of them being overly dramatic and serious, and another two of them sitting in the sand together. 

Saving the pictures onto Ramsay's dashboard, he got up and walked out smiling. He walked back into the dining area where Ramsay was sitting, the plate in front of him empty. He gave a small smile, “Finished?”

“Yeah, everything is saved on your dash. I'm gonna head out, I got that interview with Cosmo you set up for me tomorrow,” He faked a yawn, “I wanna' be well rested.”

“Of course, of course. I'll see you tomorrow.” He waved Theon along, not bothering to get up and walk him out. Or offer him a ride home for that matter. Theon gave a curt smile and walked out of the lavish home. And walked all the way back to his apartment, which was a nice half hour walk. As he walked into the parking lot of the apartment building, Jon's black Sudan pulled in. Jon leaned out, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Walking into my apartment?”

“I mean walking home, alone.”

“I wanted to walk home,” Jon raised an eyebrow, “Okay I didn't have a ride home.”

Jon pulled into a parking spot and got out, “You eat?”

“Not really.”

“Come, I'll make you ramen pizza.” Jon waved him along. 

Theon grimaced and followed, “That sounds disgusting.”

“It's not I promise.” He smiled.

“Of course you would say that you're the one making it!” Jon only laughed. 

It turns out Jon Snow could cook. The two sat down on the couch, watched T.V., and ate their weird concoction and downed it with a can of beer. 

“Thanks, Greyjoy.” Theon shot Jon a look, never expecting those two words, together to come out of Snow's mouth.

“For your absolute angst, you wrote our next song.” 

“You're an asshole.”

“I know,” He grinned, “So what are you getting Robb for his birthday?”

Theon smiled to himself, “I have an idea, I still have to order it and probably expedite it.”

“Can I take half of the credit?"

“No way in hell, Snow, by your own gift.” Theon playfully sneered at Jon.

“Was worth a shot.” Jon only shrugged. The two went back to in a comfortable silence, letting the sounds from the T.V fill up the empty space.

\---------

Theon and Jon decided to throw Robb his own separate birthday from the rest of the Stark family. They took him to Stannis' bar, it was small and quiet, somewhere they shouldn't be disturbed. (Unless Shireen was at the bar with her dad for some ungodly reason, which thank the gods she wasn't). 

Stannis remembered Theon and gave him a small discount for him, which meant one free beer each. The three sat and were in their second beer and halfway through a pizza and a basket of hot wings. 

“So are we gonna' give you your gifts yet?” Jon smirked.

“Sure!” Robb smiled.

Jon slid an envelope over to Robb, which the Stark quickly tore into. He gave a weird look to the “Happy Birthday Mom” card and then glanced at Jon, “It was the only card on sale.”

He only shrugged and opened the card. A small piece of paper fluttered down onto the table which read, “25% off one pizza.” Both Theon and Robb looked at Jon who took a drink of his beer,”You like pizza, right?”

“This is why no one invites you places, Snow.” Theon deadpanned. The three stared at each other before laughing. 

Jon slid another envelope over the table, “Just fucking with you, Stark. Happy Birthday.”

Robb peaked into the envelope before looking at Jon, mouth agape, “Jon.” He said in awe.

Theon nudged him, “What he get you?”

Jon smiled, “A gift card to this cafe slash bookstore Robb and I spent in our early teens when we first started the band, and Robb needed insomnia baked goods and some inspiration.”

Robb shrugged, “It's a sentimental thing than anything. Man, I haven't been there in forever.”

“Now you have an excuse.”

Theon cursed Jon, he hoped he hadn't upstaged his now mediocre looking gift. He sighed and slid over a box to Robb, “Happy birthday, young wolf.”

“You proposing to him already, Greyjoy?” Jon quipped which earned him a hard glare from Theon.

Robb shot him one of his sparkling smiles before opening the box. Robb's smile seemed to grow more impossibly wide when he opened it, “Theon! I love it!”

Jon gave a lazy smile and took another sip of his beer, “What he get you?”

Robb held up a necklace. It was a navy blue guitar pick with the Stark wolf printed on it. Theon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I hope you like it, Stark, it almost didn't get here on time.”

Robb quickly put it on and then put a hand on Theon's shoulder, “I love it, really.”

He felt his heart quicken a bit at the look of the joy on his face, “No problem,” He raised his glass, “To Robb!” The other two raised their glasses and cheered with him. 

They got decently drunk that night and stumbled onto the bus back to Theon and Jon's apartment in which they got even drunker before passing out in the living room while watching some B-Rated Sci-Fi flick Robb picked out. 

When they woke up in the morning, Jon made possibly the best hangover pancakes Theon had ever tasted before Robb left, thanking them for a great birthday and reminding them that tomorrow was the Stark thanksgiving dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark family Thanksgiving

It was five p.m, Jon and Theon were supposed to be at the Stark household a half an hour ago but, Theon couldn't find anything to wear and Jon wanted to be fashionably late. They stood outside, Theon holding his special Thanksgiving (pumpkin) spice whiskey, as a sort of gift. The door swung open and Robb Stark grabbed them by the collars of their shirts, pulling them in, and slamming the door shut.

“Where the fuck have you two been?” He smiled, tightly.

“Theon was being a girl.” Jon shrugged.

“I wish you two showed up because I've spent the past twenty minutes talking to Jamie fucking Lannister about how he almost lost his hand.”

Jon started to laugh, “Wait why is Jamie here?” He said, toeing off his shoes.

“Well, last minute, Mother decided to invite half of the Lannister family. I've been fucking miserable, Bran and Rickon have been spending their time with Tommen and Myrcella, Arya has retreated into her phone, and Sansa's too busy drooling over her boyfriend. While Tywin and Cersei have been leering at my mother for trying to make conversation, I've think you've forgotten Joffery's father is my god-father, so father and him have been getting caught up. Thus, I've been shoved with Jamie Lannister.” He finished his rant, pulling them through the living room and into a corner, all while putting on a smile.

Theon smiled, “Sounds like you can use a drink, Stark.” He lifted the bottle of whiskey a bit. Robb snatched a cup off the coffee table and poured a hefty amount of whiskey into it, taking a generous swig of it. Though, whiskey could not save him from Jamie Lannister walking back over. 

“Snow, haven't seen you in a while.” He smirked.

Jon took the cup out of his cousin's hand and took a sip, “Lannister.” 

Jamie looked at Theon, “New boyfriend, Snow?”

“Snow's, not my type.” Theon japed.

“You look familiar,” The Lannister looked up him up and down before smiling, “You're Theon Greyjoy aren't you, Ramsay's star.”

“That would be me, yes. I should be thanking you for putting me in the morning spot on your station.”

Jamie only smirked, “Don't thank me, thank that Bolton kid's money, that's what brought you your spot. He paid quite the pretty penny to get you during morning rush hour. You've been in the spotlight recently though, with your whole scandal with Snow and all, you being put in the morning spot may boost my ratings.”

Theon tightened his lips, “Perhaps.” He said taking the cup out of Jon's hand and taking a sip. Jamie looked at the three of them, then the cup, and proceeded to walk to his sister.

Theon took a gulp, “He's a right prick.”

Robb chuckled, “You think he's one, watch his nephew in action for a bit.”

The three's eyes followed over to Joffery who was at Sansa's side, talking to his mother and grandfather, his uncle now joining them. Catelyn had joined her husband and his friend, who were laughing over something. They couldn't directly hear what Joffery was saying because of the children playing on the floor together, but by looking at his body posture, you could tell he was being a pompous prick. He was holding Sansa by her waist and her smile seeming a bit forced. The three took note of that and would make sure to ask Sansa if she was okay, at the end of the night.

Jamie said something to his sister, she looked over at the three, which they all quickly looked around the room before they felt Cersei's icy stare leave them. Joffery looked at Sansa, poked her in the side and laughed, they all joined in Joffery's laughter, except Jamie and especially not Sansa, who looked down with a flushed face.  
Robb was about to join the conversation before Jon grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. Before they could do anything stupid Catelyn had brought out her homemade meal and placed it on the dining room table. 

“Oh, there's not enough seats.” Catelyn hummed.

“It's fine, Mother, Jon, Theon and I will sit in the living room with the kids.” Robb gave a small smile.

Theon would've groaned at sitting with children in any other circumstance but, he wasn't sure if he wanted to sit across for Cersei Lannister who would've probably stared at him while sipping her wine all night. But, that did not save him from Catelyn Stark's religious tendencies of saying an even longer prayer than normal, for the simple fact that it was Thanksgiving. Though he did silently thank her for making everyone join hands so he got to hold Robb's hand and while the lady Stark said her prayers of thanks up the lord ironically, Theon was paying close attention to the way Robb's fingertips were calloused and had the urge to brush his thumb against the back of Robb's.

And Jon Snow certainly didn't miss the pained look when Theon had to drop his hand from Robb's, and would most certainly make fun of him on the car ride back home. 

They quickly grabbed their food and got back to the couch before the kids because Theon was not going to sit on the floor like he was nine, he was a twenty-five-year-old man and damn it he wanted to sit on the couch. 

Theon sat on one end, Jon on the other and Robb in the middle. The three made idle conversation, trying to ignore the conversations of the children sitting around the coffee table. They were in the middle of talking about Jon's new band when Mrycella stood in front of Theon.  
“Can I help you, little one?” He forced a smile.

“Hey I'm not little, my uncle Tryion said I'm growing quite a bit!” She smiled.

“Sure.” He stared at the little girl, still not sure what she wanted.

She pointed at Robb, “I heard my uncle Jamie say that you two were married, I just want to say you two are very cute.” And then she walked back next to Rickon.  
Robb had to spit his whiskey back into his cup and Jon almost sucked stuffing down the wrong pipe from how hard he started to laugh. 

“Lannister.” Robb growled into his cup.

Jon's laughter finally died down, “Don't start anything cousin, you know it's Lannister nature to gossip.”

Theon didn't have a jape or a sarcastic comment, he just took a long drink of whiskey and wished this night to be over already. Then the God's decided to save him because his phone started to ring. He quickly dismissed himself outside to go take the call.

He leaned on the wall and answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, little brother.”

“Yara? What's up?”

“What's up? I get back to the States and all of a sudden you're halfway to fame.”

He gave a dry chuckle, “I-I didn't-”

“I'm not mad. But Dad sure is, I came to visit you but, he told me you left. I look up you're name and you're quite popular for once.” She laughed a bit.

“Yeah, I guess so. I would've called but, you were in Thailand and I couldn't reach you.”

“I said it was fine, Theon. More importantly, who's the boy-toy that you got hanging on your shoulder?” He could hear her grin.

“Which one?” He groaned.

“The red-headed one, that black haired boy isn't your taste, probably reminds you too much of yourself with that sulk on his lips all the time. Though the news says otherwise.”

“Jon's my room-mate. And well, the other one is Robb.” His voice got a bit flighty as he finished. 

“So is this Robb into you?”

“Unfortunately no, raging-”

“Hetero?” She said, cutting him off.

“Yep.”

“Well, he's quite the fine specimen, and if he's into the ladies, I'll take him off your hands. Besides, it seems you've already bedded the sulker.”

“You saw the video?”

“A few months in California and you're already making spank bank, hm?”

“Please do not phrase it like that. Listen, I got to go. I'll try calling you as soon as I can.”

“Alright. And Theon?”

“Yes?”

“Happy Thanksgiving. P.S. No man is completely straight.” And with that, she hung up, and Theon walked back into the Stark home, feeling a bit lighter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Christmas pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted in a while, schools been nutty! And sorry this chapter isn't super long but, the next few chapters are going to be Christmas bases just in time for holiday cheer!

Theon's eyes shot open in the middle of the night. The night before they were going to head to the ski resort for Christmas. He ran to Jon's room and shook him slightly, “Snow, Snow, Jon!”

“What?!” He grumbled.

“Can I borrow the car?” 

“For what fucking reason do you need the car this time of night?” Jon glared at Theon through the sleep in his eyes.

“Presents,” He said, bluntly.

“Keys are in the spare ashtray.” Jon shoved his face back in the pillow.

“You're the best.”

Jon only grumbled what Theon only assumed was a curse but, he pretended it was thanks, and grabbed the keys. There weren't many open stores open at this time, the only thing open was a discount mall. It would have to serve.

He had only bothered to get Robb something, maybe in some hope to try to court him, but he had a feeling he would have no such luck. Robb had expressed an interest in photography so he had brought him a Polaroid camera, as cheesy as it was, he would do anything to make that boy smile.

The problem at hand was trying to find the rest of the Starks presents. Theon stared at an expensive bottle of wine in a 24-hour liquor store, 'You normally buy parents a joint gift right?' He thought before picking it up.

Two down five left. He glanced around the cooking area a bit when a decent looking cookbook caught his eye. He smiled, 'Now Snow can cook a proper meal.' He chuckled to himself. Another one down.

Sansa should be pretty easy, right? Just get her the prettiest thing in here. Though there weren't many great options from a discount mall. He stared at the jewelry rack for a good two minutes before a blue gemstone necklace caught his eye, and plucked it from the shelf. He looked at the gemstones and thought about how the color matched Robb's eyes (and Sansa's he guessed, he wasn't exactly staring into her eyes as much as he was her brothers).

Now maybe the hardest ones, the kids, because Gods if these rich kids weren't hard to impress. Theon roamed the toy section for a bit. He stared at the skateboards, reminiscing about during his early teen years when he used to skate to get to school. And he would be lying to himself he didn't think that it was a way to look cool. He remembered Robb telling him how Jon went through a skater phase.

Catelyn Stark would've been in trouble if he and the Stark cousin met as youths, he would've probably taught Snow not to be so much of a sulker.   
His eyes lit up, Robb had also mentioned Arya wanted to learn how to skate but, Catelyn had forbidden it after Jon had broken his arm after falling. Hey, he could just pretend he had no idea about the Stark's unspoken dislike for skateboarding. 

Rickon was pretty simple, the kid liked Nerf guns, though the middle Stark son was an enigma. Bran had come home a bit early from his trip, Theon had theorized Mother Stark had sucked him into coming back home until the holidays were over. He was a quiet kid who had odd tastes but if he was planning to head back to Asia for his “enlightenment journey” Theon only assumed travel guides would do the trick. 

Before heading to the counter he picked up wrapping paper and bows, he didn't want to make the miserable looking cashier even more miserable by gift wrapping all of this at an ungodly hour. Once he got back home he quickly made himself a small cup of coffee and plugged in his headphones and got to work. He was feeling pretty good as he stuck on the fourth bow but, was starting to slow down. 

In the middle of wrapping the final gift, his eyes drifted closed as he slumped down the side of the couch and onto the floor. 

Jon woke up early, wanting to be properly awake before driving up to the ski resort that Catelyn wanted them all to be at my mid-afternoon. He padded his way into the living room, Ghost following him close behind. A grin grew on his face as he was met with a sleeping Theon Greyjoy, half on unrolled wrapping paper, a bow stuck in his hair. 

He couldn't waste this perfect blackmail opportunity and snapped a picture, snickering. He wasn't completely cruel and took the empty coffee cup that sat on the coffee table and refilled it with fresh coffee. As a pre-Christmas miracle, he made waffles as well. 

The Greyjoy stumbled into the kitchen at the smell of coffee and breakfast, “Mornin' Snow.” Theon grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sat at the small table.   
“Have fun last night?” Jon smirked.

Theon only hummed at Jon handed him a coffee and he placed his head down on the table. His head perked up once Jon slid food in front of him, “Perk up, you get to spent the entirety of Christmas and apparently New Years, with Robb.”

“Shut up, Snow.” He said as he put a forkful of waffles in his mouth.

Jon frowned slightly, “Why don't you just tell him how you feel?”

“Have you met your cousin, he is the epitome of heterosexuality.”

“What's the worst thing that could happen? He says no?”

“Yes because then it becomes super awkward and he's going to think the only reason I hang out with him is so I can suck his dick.”

“Well is that true?” Jon hummed into his coffee.

“No! I-I think he's...he's genuine. There's nothing false about him. All the smiles and laughs and just everything he says is so genuine, there's no alternative motive. He just wants to make people happy. I've never experienced that ever, Jon. Nobody has ever been nice to me unless they wanted something or they wanted to hurt me in the end.” Theon stared into his coffee.

“You shouldn't idolize him.” Jon looked at Theon.

“What?”

“You're right about him being genuine but, he's human too. Being genuine is his best trait but, it's also his tragic flaw. He desperately tries to make people happy all the time and when people aren't satisfied, it's immediately his fault. He makes himself the victim all the time, he doesn't do it on purpose, but his heart is just too big for his body. He also has a bit of a temper, by the way. Stubborn as a fucking bull, that one.”

Theon continued to stare at his coffee before glancing up at Jon, “Why tell me all of this?”

Jon chuckled, “The world isn't against you Greyjoy, listen I know your childhood wasn't perfect, from the bits and pieces I've heard but, I just want Robb to be happy. And I don't know if I can stand any more of your pinning.”

He sighed before taking one last sip, “We'll see, Snow but, I don't think I'm the missing piece if Robb even has one.”

Jon just shrugged before picking up the dirty plates and placing them in the sink. Theon downed the rest of his coffee and left the cup, and his unwanted emotions, at the table.

After breakfast, they loaded up the car with presents, bags, themselves (Ghost included) into the car. 

Jon smiled, “Ever ski or snowboard?”

“A little, living upstate there isn't a lot to do. And there's a lot of snow and mountains, it was a way to past the time.”

He chuckled, “This is our fourth year up here and the only one who has managed to get off the bunny slopes is Arya. Sansa prefers to stay inside, drink tea and blog.”

“Even you, Snow?” Theon gave a sly grin.

Jon shot a glare, “Let's put on some music, shall we, I got this great new album.” He grinned and tapped on his phone.

As music poured into the car, Theon shot daggers at Jon, “Why?” He said over his singing.

“Because driver picks the music and no musician likes hearing themselves.”

Theon slumped in his seat, “You're the worst, Snow.”

They were halfway there when his album finally ended, and Theon let out a sigh of relief.

“My turn,” Theon said as he plugged in his phone and grinned maliciously at Jon. Though he only laughed when he heard Edd start singing.

He let out a chuckle and listened to the lyrics Jon supposedly helped with.

Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours 

As he listened the smile fell from his face and he turned to the Snow, “Oh no, no, no. This is not the one about me is it?”

“Possibly.”

“I do not sound like this! Like some lovesick wench!” Theon cried.

Jon laughed, “You were only inspiration, you may not say it but, it's written all over your face.”

Theon grumbled and placed his hands on his face. Jon was going to make him miserable on this trip he could already feel it.

It was another half hour before they got to the cabin resort and as soon as they hopped out, seeing the other Starks pull up as well, Ghost bounded for the other dogs. Robb got out of his own car and walked over to the two. 

He smiled and waved his phone, “Guess who just listened to your first album. Can't help but, admire the album cover too.”

Ramsay must've edited the picture for the album cover but, it was of him and Robb. Though it was only from their noses down. It was of them laughing, cigarette smoke billowing out of his mouth as he smiled, all captured in monochrome. 

“So whatya' think?” Theon said slightly flushed, though he could just blame it on the cold air. Jon grinned as he walked away to open the trunk. 

“It was amazing, you're really a talent, Theon! Though that last song, it was kinda cryptic don't you think?”

He only shrugged, “That wasn't my work, Ramsay had written it and asked me to put it in, as a favor.”

Robb slightly frowned, “He has an...odd taste in music, the tone was off from the rest of the album, you still sang it beautifully. I would love a live demo of it.” He said beaming a classic smile.

Theon felt as he was going to explode but, turned around as he heard Jon stifle a laugh. 

“I would love to but, I want to forget about music for a few days. This is my first proper Christmas in years.” He sighed.

Robb smiled even wider, “Than it's a pleasure to give you, your first Stark family Christmas.”

Theon smiled back, “And I'm sure it won't be my last.”


End file.
